She's My Cherry Pie
by Rosalie364
Summary: Cait was his blonde bombshell and God did he love her. The only problem was his severe emotional constipation and their lack of tact in the love area. With her father hot on their tails and Sam in trouble in California, will they get a chance or will the stress and revelations tear them apart? (I'm really bad at descriptions just have a read and see what you think.)
1. Chapter 1

"I GOT NINE LIVES," Cait belted out and Dean chuckled as he watched her play air guitar while they drove through Sioux Falls. They were on their way to Bobby's to pick up something for a case. Dean joined in the singing and the pair were jamming out to Back in Black with the windows down. She looked almost picturesque her blonde hair whipping her face and a smile that could make a cross roads demon change their mind.

They pulled up outside Bobby's place and Cait pulled on her boots which she'd taken off about an hour into the drive. It was too warm inside the car to be wearing boots and socks. Bobby greeted them with a scolding for almost getting caught on the last hunt. The words "are you two idjits tryna kill me" came up quite often during his little rant. The pair stood there like bold children with their heads bowed as he gave them hell. It was Cait's fault but Dean took the blame this time. Cait took it for him the last time. Neither was sure how it had happened but it did.

"Idjits" He huffed as he finished his sermon. Cait let out a sigh of relief because well they didn't have to listen to it anymore. Bobby handed them a beer each, having a beer together at Bobby's was practically tradition at that stage. Dean winked at her and she shot him a smile before taking a swig from her bottle. Bobby handed them the book they were looking for and told them he had to head off to help some other hunter with a shifter up in North Dakota. Apparently the stupid bastards were getting so stupid he was starting to think they were dropped on their heads as kids and the problems were only kicking in thirty odd years later.

"You know we should probably just start taking the blame for our own shit," Cait laughed and sat up on the kitchen counter, legs swinging like a child.

"We're even now anyways." He raised his beer to her and they toasted to AC/DC and cheeseburgers.

"So when do you want to go and clean up the shit in Missouri?"

"There's a hunter in the area so I think we can leave that one to them. We should just sort out that thing in Virginia and go on from there."

"Sounds like a plan. I got a call from an old client last night," she started.

"What did they want?"

"Leg of a lamb killed during an eclipse. Strange request but I've checked it out, nothing dangerous just a good luck charm or something along those lines."

"How much did they offer?"

"Four." She closed her eyes and took a long swig of beer. She was slowly moving away from hard liquor but the need for alcohol was still present. Maybe alcoholism was one of those things that came with being a hunter. Nearly every hunter they'd ever met had a drinking problem. It seemed to be a common coping mechanism.

"I still can't believe the amount of money those douchebags pay for that shit," Dean mumbled to himself, shaking his head a little.

"Neither can I but hey, that's four million we didn't have yesterday."

"Any idea where to find one of those?" Dean asked and he sat up beside her, sitting a bit closer than usual.

"I have one in my lock up back home, never thought I'd actually use it though." Cait downed the last of her beer and slapped her knee before getting down off the counter.

"We'll stop off on the way. You got the book?"

"Mhmm c'mon, I've got some serious guitar moves to teach you." She shot him a wink and sauntered out of the kitchen. Dean caught a glimpse of the gun tucked into the back of her shorts and the knife on the inside of her leather jacket. He remembered the first time she took out all her weapons. It was shocking the amount she kept concealed. She had a knife in each of her boots, a gun always in the back of her pants, about three knives in her jacket and small revolver in her front pocket.

Dean grabbed his jacket and followed her out. She was leaning against baby when he got outside and her head was tilted back, neck exposed. She liked the feeling of the sun warming her skin. Dean smirked and silently made his way over to her. Her eyes were closed and he fancied giving her a bit of a scare. Dean had a habit of forgetting that she was hunter. Dean was almost there when he felt the cool blade of her knife against his throat. There wasn't enough pressure to cut the skin but he could feel it all the same.

"Keep trying sweetheart." She opened her eyes to see Dean's mouth hanging open slightly. Dean grumbled under his breath and went around to the driver's side. Cait slipped into the car and Dean put his jacket in her lap. She folded it up into a makeshift pillow and put it behind her head. She always used his jacket as a pillow in the car. Dean glanced over to see her nose already buried in the book, lips moving a little as she read.

* * *

><p>They pulled up at a motel about six hours later and it was around two in the morning. Dean always drove until he couldn't drive anymore. They didn't get two queens, they stopped getting two beds about a year ago. They slept together but it was in no way sexual. Well sometimes it was. After a solid two weeks of nightmares Dean had decided to try holding her in her sleep, just a reassuring presence and all that. He hadn't expected it to work but it did. At least she didn't steal the covers in the middle of the night.<p>

Cait dropped her bag beside the bed and she stretched her arms until she heard the familiar popping and cracking of her bones. She was exhausted and was looking forward to a good nights sleep. Hopefully Dean wasn't planning on getting an early start. Cait rooted in her bag for her pyjamas. Tossing them onto the bed, she set to sorting out her weapons. Practically a ritual before bed. She took the weapons out of her shorts and out of her boots, laying them down on the nightstand in order of size. She left the knives in her jacket, all except the silver one.

Cait tugged off her t-shirt and Dean stole a glance at her semi-naked form. She wasn't self conscious, she had no reason to be. Especially with Dean. She was a C cup and her stomach was nicely toned from all the work outs and hunts. She pulled on her tank top over her bra, covering herself up before swapping her denim shorts for a pair of black cotton ones. Dean stripped to just his boxers before slipping under the sheets. Cait crawled in after him and he wrapped his arms around her instinctively. He pulled her to his side and she wiggled and turned until she was in her usual position. Head resting on the spot just below his shoulder, leg draped across him and an arm across his torso.

"Gnite," she mumbled and she tilted her head up to kiss his jaw, just as she always did. Dean smoothed back her blonde hair and kissed her head.

"Night, short stuff."

* * *

><p>Cait felt Dean stir and her eyes shot open. Habitually, she reached for her knife but Dean grabbed her hand before it delved under the pillow. She relaxed and settled back under the sheets but she didn't put her head back on his chest.<p>

"Everything okay?" Cait asked, turning over on her side to face him. Dean sat up in the bed and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Go back to sleep, I just need to do something."

"Dean..."

"It's alright, just get some sleep." He pressed his lips to her forehead before getting off the bed. The bed creaked at the sudden change in weight but neither took any notice, they were used to creaky old beds. Every hunter was.

"Call me if anything goes wrong okay?" Cait mumbled in her sleepy daze and Dean said nothing would go wrong. "Just promise me? I don't want to explain to Bobby that you died going out to get a candy bar or something at three in the morning."

"Get some sleep," he chuckled lightly and changed into his usual attire. He tugged the duvet up over her shoulders and gave her one last glance before leaving the room. He stepped out into the cold night and took a deep breath. He liked night's like this, cold and clear. Dean walked to the corner of the building where he saw a familiar figure standing. John.

"Dad," Dean greeted and John nodded in acknowledgment.

"She inside?" John asked.

"She's asleep. She's had a rough week," Dean told him.

"Her father's catching up." Dean winced at the words. Cait's father was a rather unsavoury character and Cait avoided him at all costs. She hadn't told Dean why and Dean didn't press it. She'd tell him when she was ready.

"She doesn't want anything to do with him, we both know that."

"Yes Dean, I know. That's why I'm here. He's only two states over so you two have until morning before he catches up with you."

"Why's he looking for her?" Perhaps John would have answers.

"No idea, just keep her safe, alright?" John said and Dean nodded.

"Of course."

"Skip the hunt in Virginia, I'll take care of it just get her far away from here"

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Dean, get her out of here by six."

"Yes sir," Dean said timidly. John gave him a slap on the back before making his way back to his truck. Dean leaned back against the wall and buried his face in his hands. They couldn't even have one night of peace. Cait's father had been trying to track them down for the last six months to no avail and now he was only two states over.

When Dean got back to their room Cait was sleeping. Her breathing was soft and Dean could only barely hear it. He didn't want to wake her but he had to. They had to leave immediately, they might have until morning but there was no guarantee.

"Cait, c'mon wake up." Dean shook her softly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?"

"We have to go." He brushed her hair out of her face and handed her one of her oversized cardigans. She sleepily pulled it on and Dean handed her his sweatpants. Normally she'd have been quicker, hunters need to be able to react quickly but she'd had a total of six hours sleep in the past seven days. She was running on fumes. She raised an eyebrow at the sweatpants. Even in her sleep deprived state she was questioning him.

"It's cold and I don't think shorts are going to cut it tonight sweetheart." Dean held them out to her and she took them slowly. Groggily she pulled off her pyjama shorts and put on his sweatpants. They were far too big but they were soft against her skin. Dean pulled the strings and they tightened until they hung just a bit loosely on her hips.

Dean stuffed her clothes into her duffle bag and lead her out of the room. Cait followed him to reception where a very pissed off receptionist checked them out but forced them to pay for the full night. Cait was surprised at how tired she actually was as Dean had to keep guiding her so she'd actually move.

"Into the back. Sleep for a few hours." He held open the back door and she hazily climbed in. Instantly she curled up into a fetal position and Dean looked in one of their bags for a blanket. It was going to be a cool night according to the weather. He found her favourite one that she brought with her everywhere and he wrapped it around her already sleeping form.

Dean slipped into the driver's seat and he started driving towards their home just outside New York. He had one of his cassette tapes playing quietly and he hummed along for the majority of the drive. He was used to drives like this, him in the front seat humming along to Metallica and Cait practically unconscious in the back seat. However, he preferred it when she was riding shotgun and telling him to stop driving like an old man. It made for a more entertaining atmosphere.

They'd been driving for about four hours when she woke up. A good night's sleep by any hunter's standards. She swung her legs over the front seat and plopped down in her usual seat beside Dean. Cait ran her fingers through her hair to try and tame it to a certain degree.

"Sleep alright?"

"Yep, your sweats are comfy." She tucked her legs under herself and let her head fall back against the seat.

"We're not too far away from home" He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel when they stopped at a red light

"Dean, we need to pick something up before we go home," she yawned.

"What do we need to pick up?"

"Food. There's none back at the house," she informed him with a lopsided smile.

"We'll stop at the store, might want to change out of my sweats though."

"Hmm I don't know, think I might keep them." She shot him a cheeky smile and threw her legs across the seat, resting them on Dean's lap. God he loved that smile

"Do you mind?"

"Nope." She reached over and turned up the radio before pulling out her kindle from the glove box. They were silent for the remainder of the journey, neither uttering a word until Dean pulled up at their grocery store. He got Cait her shorts and waited for her to emerge from the car. Cait swung open the door and wasn't particularly bothered when Dean grumbled something about nearly hitting him with his baby.

Dean threw an arm over her shoulders as they walked into the store and she reciprocated by slipping an arm around his waist. Cait was petite and she looked even more delicate beside Dean's large form. She wasn't exactly tall, only standing at 5"3 and she was slim, she certainly didn't look like she could take down a whole vampire nest on her own but she has on a few occasions. She killed a man with her thighs once, black widow style. Dean always thought she was the living embodiment of the heroine with her assassin like fighting skills.

"Hey, you fancy pie tonight?" Cait said softly, eyes glancing over the fruits. She made pie every Sunday if they were at home but today was Tuesday and she decided to make up for missing pie.

"You're awesome"

"So I've been told. Cherry, apple or pecan?" She looked up at him, her head resting slightly on his chest.

"Cherry." He was smiling like a child at Christmas. Cait picked up a few boxes of fresh cherries and threw them into the basket. They strolled around the store, Dean never leaving her side and getting the stuff down from the top shelves for her. Cait spotted a giant tub of cookie dough but Dean refused to get it down.

"Cait it's like the size of your head," Dean laughed and took one tub from the shelf but held it up in the air so she couldn't reach. Cait had an idea. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Dean was bringing his arm down to wrap it around her waist and pull her against him when she grabbed the tub and took off into a joyful skip down the aisle. He'd fallen for her usual game play again. She'd always do that when Dean held something up too high for her to reach and he'd be lying if he said it irritated him.

"I win" She held the tub up like a trophy and Dean crossed his arms over his chest,a smirk plastered on his face.

"You think?" Dean swept her into his arms and completely forgot about the basket on the floor. Cait chuckled and let him carry her bridal style back towards the baking supplies. Dean released her legs but kept his arm around her pulled her flush against him and pressed his lips to hers. "Jerk" She mumbled between kisses but she was smiling into the kiss.

"Bitch," he replied habitually from years of the familiar banter with Sam. He ran thumbs along her waistband and pulled away because if he kept kissing her he'd end up fucking her right there in the middle of the grocery store.

"You love me really." She winked and slipped an arm around his waist, resuming their original position. Dean didn't deny it, he never did. He mightn't have been able to tell her that he loves her outside the bedroom but he sure as hell wouldn't deny it when she said it.

Cait headed off to get something for dinner and left Dean in the baking aisle to get the rest of the stuff for the pie. An older man, probably in his fifties or sixties, stood beside Dean, looking at the different types of flour.

"You two remind me of me and my wife when we were your age." The man smiled to himself, probably reminiscing his time with his wife. "She seems like quite the catch."

"That she is, don't know where I'd be without her." Dean half smiled and looked down at the oversized tub of cookie dough in the basket.

"Don't let that one slip away. She's a once in a lifetime girl." The man left Dean standing there with his hand under his chin, thinking about the little blonde who played him at his own game. God what was he going to do? Could he make something out of their whole weird relationship? Would she want that with him? Those were the questions that floated around Dean's mind until Cait returned with bags from the in store butchers.

"Steak tonight sweetheart." She scooped up the basket and tugged him along behind her. Her ability in the kitchen shocked Dean, she cooked like an angel and never measured anything. Even baking pie, she never measured the ingredients and she was anything but gentle when she cooked yet her food always tasted heavenly.

"C'mon short round." Dean smiled down at her,affection in his eyes as they walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>They'd missed their house, well mansion would be more accurate but that's just being captious. Their house was nine miles outside New York and had cost a total of fifty million dollars, not including altering certain aspects to their specifications. Cait had salt encased in glass in the floors in every threshold. The sprinklers were hooked up to holy water and Bobby helped Dean build a panic room in the basement that was kind of like Bobby's own panic room. Their pool even had holy water in it. Dean had wondered if it was a sin when they had sex in the pool.<p>

"Home sweet home," Dean sighed and pulled up just in front of the door. He could put baby in her garage later. The pair got out of the impala and Cait unlocked the front door. The familiar scent of home invaded their nostrils and Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind, lifting her inside because she was just standing there, leaning against the door frame and staring into the foyer.

"You gonna stand around all day short round?"

"Sorry, I got lost in thought. I'm gonna take a shower, get changed and stuff. Be down in a while." She disentangled herself from Dean and headed up the stairs. Dean watched her walk up the stairs before heading back out to the car to get the groceries.

* * *

><p>By the time Cait got back downstairs Dean had all the groceries put away, baby in the garage and he was sitting at the kitchen counter cleaning his gun. Cait had towel dried her hair so it was still a little damp and was clad in a white summer dress that came to just above her knees. God, she looks gorgeous, Dean thought.<p>

"Seriously? There's a whole room filled with weapons and the stuff you need to clean them and here you are at the kitchen counter?"

"I prefer doing it here." He shrugged and continues cleaning his gun. Cait rolled her eyes and handed him a clean cloth because the one he had was filthy and it was starting to bother her.

"Seriously, it's like having a child sometimes with you," she chuckled and wiped away the little milk moustache that had formed above Dean's lip. He smiled impishly and she patted his cheek softly before she started pottering around the kitchen, preparing to make dinner. Dean watched, completely fascinated, as she chopped the vegetables in record time. She was quick, precise just as she was with everything. Her hunting skills seemed to seep into almost every aspect of her life.

"Need a hand?"

"Could you peel the potatoes?" Cait asked and gestured towards the bag that was slumped against the counter. Dean swung the bag up onto the counter and started skinning the poor unfortunate vegetables.

"How much?" He asked, glancing down at the half full mixing bowl that he'd decided to use.

"Enough for fries" Now fries from diners and takeaways were always awesome but nothing beats home made fries. Cait always made them chunky and there was never any left overs. Cait sees the grin on his face when she said fries and she gives him a soft smile. They'd become rather domestic over the past few months and it was nice. It's nice having someone to hold onto in the night, someone to curl up with on the sofa and watch stupid sitcoms with and it's even nicer having her writhing underneath him and moaning his name. He had to tell himself to stop thinking about it or he'd end up with a boner.

"Whachu thinking about?" Cait asked and Dean realised she was looking right at him. He was blushing, he was sure of it. He shifted in his seat, a futile attempt.

"Nothing," he mumbled quickly and she cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure? You're looking pretty flustered for a guy who's peeling potatoes." She made her way around the counter and turned the bar stool around so he was facing her. She stood in between his legs and rested her hands on his thighs. He took a shaky breath and tried not to focus on her warm hands that were so close.

"Cait..." He huffed and she smirked at him. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"S'alright sweetie." She pressed her lips to his briefly before leaving him to continue skinning vegetables. Cait was swaying her hips gently as the radio played one of her favourite songs. She liked classic rock just as much as Dean did but she had a soft spot for indie too.

Cait heard something and her eyes darted around. There was a door closing but there was only Dean in the house with her. Dean silently rose from his seat and grabbed his gun he'd been cleaning earlier. Cait hiked up her dress and pulled her gun out along with a knife. Praise whoever invented thigh straps. Dean let his eyes linger on the golden skin of her thigh, what guy wouldn't? Cait padded into the dining room on her tiptoes,not making a sound and Dean went out through the kitchen door.

He peeked his head around the door frame when he heard a thump and the familiar sound of punches. Any caution he was taking was gone as he darted out to the foyer to see Cait in hand to hand combat with some woman who was slightly taller than Cait with dirty blonde hair, not golden like Cait's. Cait's opponent was good, if she was just your average run of the mill kind of girl. Against Cait though it wasn't hard to decide who he'd bet on.

Cait was vicious and skilled, a lethal combination and Dean was in no way envious of anyone who crossed paths with her. Cait landed a punch that made Dean flinch and the woman crumble to the ground. She grabbed the woman by her grey leather jacket and started dragging her towards the kitchen.

"Can you check on the onions?" she said nonchalantly. Dean raised an eyebrow and headed back in, followed by Cait and the intruder. "Make sure she doesn't move." Cait headed off down the hall, presumably for rope. She was furious.

* * *

><p>Dean hoisted the intruder up and Cait tied her hands behind her back before frisking her for weapons. She found a James Bond style revolver in her pocket and a silver knife in her boot. Cait scoffed at her lack of weapons and handed Dean the rope. Dean wrapped the rope around her arms, making sure she couldn't get out of them. He then tied her legs together and resumed his potato peeling, keeping an eye on her all the time.<p>

They'd eaten dinner by the time she woke up and Cait was loading up the dishwasher when she heard a gasp.

"You're awake." Cait leaned back against the counter, scrutinizing the woman. Her face was expressionless but her eyes revealed everything. She was practically shitting herself. She'd been caught by the two best hunters in the world. They weren't supposed to be here, they were supposed to be on another hunt. Her intel had let her down.

"Get talking" Dean growled, gun poised.

"Cait Stone, right?" She had a British accent. "Well you certainly live up to your reputation."

"Cut the crap and tell us what the fuck you're doing breaking into our house," Cait snapped and Dean almost flinched. Almost. He knew that tone, this woman had better pray to God Cait didn't go over and strangle her.

"You have something I need," she stated.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing breaking into our house" Dean pulled the safety trigger.

"Bela. Bela Talbot. I'm here for the Colt"

"It's not here."

"See I don't believe you," she started but was interrupted by Cait.

"See I don't really care. You're lucky I don't blow your brains out right here and now." Dean glanced over at Cait. Cait may have a temper and a right hook to match but she wouldn't kill a human. Well sometimes Dean thought she might, she was kinda scary when she was furious, not to mention drop dead sexy.

"Why do you want the Colt?" Dean asked. They didn't have it but he was curious.

"Money. You of all people should understand demanding clients." Cait narrowed her eyes. "After all, you're sleeping with her."

Dean had to hold Cait back and it wasn't exactly an easy task. Cait was hell bent on doing some serious damage to Bela and she didn't stand much of a chance of leaving there unscathed.

"She's just trying to get a rise out of you," Dean whispered. He let go of her arms and Cait wrapped her hand around Bela's throat.

"Listen here you little bitch, I'm gonna be extra nice simply because I've got more important things to deal with than some little half wit who had the bright idea of breaking in here. You leave, you never come back. You stay under the radar because as soon as your name pops up I promise you I'll hunt you down and kill you _with_ the Colt," Cait sniped and Dean could only watch with a smirk on his face. God she was hot when she threatened people. He knew they needed to have sex and pronto because literally everything she did turned him on.

"Willing to waste a bullet on little old me?" Bela choked.

"The way you're going I'd be willing to waste all of them on you," Cait growled.

"Cait..." Dean started but Cait ignored him, focusing on the tramp in front of her.

"Now you're gonna leave. Don't even dream about coming back into this state, you hear me? I've taken down bigger fish for less."

* * *

><p>"That was hot." Dean wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his face in her neck. Cait had just gotten back from dropping Bela off in the middle of nowhere and she wasn't the slightest bit remorseful.<p>

"We need to lock the door from now on." Cait leaned back against him, resting her head on his firm chest.

"Well there wasn't a hope in hell she'd have even gotten into the vault"

"Not the point. This is supposed to be our safe place" She was right. Their home was supposed to be where they could relax and ignore their lives for a brief while but clearly that wasn't happening.

"Promise I'll get on it alright. But seriously you look sexy when you're threatening to kill someone" Dean pressed his lips to the base of her neck and kissed it gently.

"That so?" Cait turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, going up on her tippie toes so she could kiss him. Dean let out a feral growl and wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She was soft and warm and fit perfectly against him. Dean supported her by holding onto her butt and Cait clung to his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He needed to be closer, much closer. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she welcomed it, letting him explore every crevice like it was somewhere new. She tasted like something that was unmistakably Cait. Sweet but not sickeningly sweet like some girls, more like cupcake sweet with a hint of peppermint.

"Son of a bitch," Dean moaned when Cait ground against him. She smirked and Dean started carrying her towards the downstairs guest room. Cait's dress was riding up her thighs and Dean ran his hands over the smooth sun-kissed skin. She nearly always had a tan from wearing her denim shorts whenever the went to the warmer states. Dean put her down gently on the bed. He settled between her legs as he devoured her mouth again. Cait moaned and arched towards him when his hand slid under her dress.

"Off," she mumbled between kisses and tugged his t-shirt up. Dean pulled it off quickly before returning to her mouth. Her hands roamed over the expanse of his chiseled torso, over the soft bumps from old scars. She dragged her finger down the line in the centre of his abs and Dean could feel the gentle scrape of her nail against his skin. Cait's nails weren't fake like most of the girls he'd been with, hers came just past her fingers and were painted a teal colour that was starting to chip at the tips.

Dean was hard and Cait could feel him pressing against her. He felt like a horny teenager who got a chubby over the stupidest things around her. Cait's stomach was in knots as Dean's strong, calloused hands ran up her thighs. It had only been a few days but a girl gets used to having her needs seen to often. They'd had a busy few days and sex had been put on the shelf.

Dean hooked his fingers in her underwear, gently tugging them down her legs. Cait tried to wriggle out of them faster but Dean held her hips down with his other hand. He didn't want to take her quick, he wanted this to be long and sweet.

Dean's phone started ringing. It was John's ringtone. Cait groaned, threw her head back in frustration and Dean cursed under his breath. He pressed his lips to hers briefly before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Damn it, John had the worst timing.

"Yeah?" Dean sounded annoyed and John noticed it straight away. Always quick on the draw.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually you are," Dean grumbled and kneeled in between Cait's legs. He looked down at her flustered face and raised an eyebrow when a wicked grin spread across her face. Cait unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Slowly, she started to ease his jeans off him, down until she could see a bit of skin between his boxers and the waistband of his jeans. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and tried to find it in himself to swat her hand away but he couldn't. He knew she had the mouth of an artist.

"Well too bad. Sam's in danger."


	2. Chapter 2

Cait was silent and sitting bolt upright in the passenger seat rather than her usual knees drawn to her chest or her legs thrown across the whole front seat. Neither said a word and the only noise was the hum of baby and the faint sound of music. Cait couldn't tell what was playing, it sounded like nothing more than a murmur. Dean's eyes never strayed from the road, not even to glance over at Cait like he normally would. She felt sick.

John never told them what danger Sam was in, just that he was in danger and they needed to get to California. Between Dean's need to always please is father and his instinctual need to protect his brother, they'd left the house immediately and had been driving for sixteen hours straight. Dean was driving nearly fifty miles over the speed limit and they'd gotten stopped by a policeman. Cait whipped out her FBI badge and the officer waved them on, apologising for stopping them.

Gradually Dean's driving ability started to fade. He was running red lights and trying to pass cars when there was oncoming traffic.

"I'll drive for a while. Get some rest" Cait said softly. He looked like he was about to doze off at the wheel and that wasn't how Cait wanted to go. If she was gonna die it was gonna be of a heart attack, she'd decided that last year. She wanted to die of a heart attack and anything else was unacceptable. Well maybe she'd be willing to die with a gun in her hands because that was kinda acceptable but a car accident was a no go.

"Have to get to Sammy," Dean mumbled as if it was his mantra.

"Dean, pull over right now and let me drive. I'm not gonna die in this car because you're too stubborn to just admit you need sleep. I wont stop unless we need gas, promise." She stared at him until he pulled over into the hard shoulder. She didn't bother getting out and going around the car, she just climbed over Dean and shoved him out of the driver's seat. She reached back behind herself and fumbled around looking for a blanket. She wrapped it around Dean and gave his forehead a quick kiss before returning to the driver's seat.

Cait's driving was what one could only describe as fast and furious style. She was one for weaving through traffic and often drove in the middle of the road when they were on old back roads. But she was good at driving. Cait loved driving, it gave her a sense of freedom. She got to choose which road she took and it wasn't often she'd gotten to choose anything. Then of course there's the whole philosophy about it not being about the destination but rather the journey. Cait quite liked that philosophy. Perhaps that was the cause of her love for the open road.

When she saw the sign for Palo Alto, she glanced over at Dean who was shockingly still asleep. She could hear his soft breathing and see the fog patch on the window where his breath kept hitting the glass. He started to toss and turn and Cait was certain that if he kept going he was going to roll off the seat and do some serious damage to himself and probably cause her to crash. God help the person who crashed the impala. Cait pulled over at the first motel she spotted and shook Dean awake. He snapped his eyes open and went for his knife but stopped when he saw Cait hovering over him.

"S'only me." She wiped the sweat from his brow and brushed her thumb over his jaw. It was rough from three days of no shaving but it suited him. He shivered under her touch and found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down so she lay on top of his chest.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Dean asked, almost shyly. Cait peered up at him through her eyelashes. She shook her head before speaking.

"Dean, he's gonna want to see you. You're his big brother, he loves you," she assured him and pressed her lips to his jaw.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn, sweetheart." She gave him a little smile and captured his lips with hers. She kissed him gently, slowly working his mouth open with hers and nipping lightly on his bottom lip. Dean relaxed under her ministrations and held the back of her head with one hand and let the other rest on the small of her back.

"Let's go find Sammy," she said when she pulled away. She pushed against his chest to get herself up. Dean opened the door and swung his legs around so they were on the road while he sat on the seat.

"I'll go check us in, alright." Cait's bare legs looked more golden in the Californian sun and her hair gleamed in the sunlight. She was clad in a plum camisole with dark grey denim shorts and her usual combat boots. She had a certain bounce to her step for some reason that Dean couldn't fathom but he liked seeing her happy. Her happiness rubbed off on him most of the time. Cait returned with two keys swinging on her forefinger and a yellow pages in her other hand.

"Room three. Let's get canvasing."

* * *

><p>Cait was sat at a bar conversing with the bartender and waiting for the right time to ask if he happened to know Sam. The bar had a homely atmosphere with it's mismatched chairs and cutlery and the band playing over in the corner on a tiny stage only added to the atmosphere.<p>

"You wouldn't know a Sam Winchester by any chance?"

"Gigantor Sam Winchester?"

"That's the moose." She grinned and let out a sigh of relief. Someone knew him which meant he had to be around here somewhere.

"Comes in here most nights with his girlfriend. That's him there now." The bartender nodded towards the door and Cait turned around to see the familiar giant enter the bar. Cait thought about calling Dean but something in her told her to wait.

She felt horrible about being there. She was about to bring back the life Sam worked so hard to get out of. She wished at some stage she had the will to get out but she was something like Dean, she always felt it was her responsibility to save everyone. She wouldn't leave without Dean either.

"C-Cait?" Sam stuttered and stared at her, mouth slightly agape. She gave him a wobbly smile.

"Hey Sam."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, making sure you're okay," she tried.

"Dean here too?" Sam sat up beside her, no girlfriend in towe.

"He's out looking for you"

"Guess you're going to call him and tell him I'm here?" Sam sighed.

"I have to, he's been going out of his mind worrying."

"Worrying about what? Cait, I'm not in the game anymore. I got out and I plan on staying out."

"I'd never expect you to get back into it. I'd never want you to get back into it. You've got something going for yourself here, who am I to take that away?" It was true, she never wanted Sam to get back into hunting. She was proud of him for getting out. She knew him when he was just a chubby twelve year old who spent his days in libraries. She didn't think Sam was cut out for the life, he deserved the picket fence, a wife to come home to and 2.5 kids. Dean was cut out for the life, he mightn't have deserved the life but he could hack it.

"Why are you making sure I'm okay?"

"We don't know. John called us and said you were in danger, we came straight away."

"You're hunting with Dean?"

"For about two years now."

"Can't say I'm surprised. He was smitten from day one"

Day one was about ten years prior. John Winchester arrived in town to take down a wendigo and Cait's father,David happened to arrive too. They'd ended up teaming up together, two of the best hunters in the world.

_Cait strolled into the library, blonde hair a tangled mess from the wind outside. She grumbled something under her breath when she caught her reflection in the glass before heading towards the lore section. She loved libraries, always had and vowed to one day have her own personal library. _

_Cait saw the book she was looking for and stretched up to get it, ignoring her shirt that was riding up her stomach and the twelve year old who stood beside her. Sam gasped when he saw the anti-possession tattoo peeking out over her jeans. She'd gotten it when she was fifteen on her left hipbone._

_"You're a hunter," Sam mumbled. Cait looked down at the boy and felt a pang of anguish. He was so young, too young to know anything about the horrible things that lurked in the dark._

_"You too?" Cait asked, her words laced with sympathy. _

_"My dad and brother, I just do research."_

_"I think the research is the best part." She gave him a soft smile and held out her hand to shake his. He timidly shook it and blushed when she smiled at him. She was gorgeous and here she was talking to him. Dean was going to be jealous, he thought to himself._

_"So what are you researching, kiddo?"_

_"Wendigos"_

_"Really? Me too. Fancy a research buddy?"_

_"S-S-Sure"_

_Cait sat down at one of the tables and Sam sat nervously across from her. She whipped out a chunky notebook that was overflowing with old scraps of paper stuck in here, there and everywhere. Sam involuntarily raised an eyebrow but she caught it._

_"I'm not the most organised with my notes," she chuckled and slung her messenger bag over the back of the chair. Cait eased Sam into a steady conversation but tried to avoid hunting as a topic. She could already tell it was something he hated and she hated it once too. Until she'd saved a little girl from a vampire nest and realised how necessary it was. _

_About two hours into their research some guy walked in with a leather jacket and smirk that could melt panties from miles away. Sam grumbled under his breath and Cait cocked an eyebrow. _

_"My brother." _

_"I see." Cait could certainly see because Dean had locked eyes with hers and was making his way towards them with something that could only be described as bedroom eyes. Cait smirked right back at him. _

_"Sammy, what is this fine lady doing here with you?"_

_"Helping me with research, she's a hunter."_

_"Hottest hunter I've ever seen. Name's Dean." He held out his hand and she slipped her petite hand into his larger one. Dean raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles with a wink._

_"Cait." She smiled and leaned back in her chair. Sam swore that one day his eyes would roll into the back if his head and never come back out._

_"Cait Stone?" Dean's jaw hung open slightly and Cait nodded._

_"That's the one."_

_"Well I'll be damned. Your reputation certainly doesn't do you any justice sweetheart"_

_"Wasn't aware I had a reputation," she shrugged._

_"Now you are. Quite a good one though." He winked._

_"Always a bonus I guess. Sam told me you guys are hunting a wendigo"_

_"Yep, you too?"_

_"Mhmm, we're heading out tomorrow morning I think"_

_"Sounds like fun"_

_"Why don't you join us? Could always do with another hunter"_

_"I was planning on heading out with my dad actually but from what I can gather our dads will probably end up teaming up for this one."_

_"David Stone's in town too? Is this a hunting convention or something"_

_"Definitely. We're just short of Bobby and Rufus." Cait started packing up her notes and tucked a pen into her bun. _

_"Hey, you busy tonight?" Dean caught her wrist and turned her around to face him. She looked up at him and fumbled with the strap of her bag._

_"No exorcisms or anything in my schedule so no"_

_"Whadya say to grabbing a bite to eat later?"_

_"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the diner down the road at about eight?"_

_"See you there" _

_"Nice meeting you Sam and best of luck with that essay" She ruffled Sam's hair affectionately and headed out the door._

* * *

><p><em>"She's gorgeous" Cait let her eyes rake over baby and Dean smirked. She had good taste in cars, preferring muscle cars over European sports cars and such. Dean slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled Cait to his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against him.<em>

_It was late August and the air was still warm even at ten o'clock and there was still light outside. Cait didn't make any effort to stop Dean when he pushed her back gently so she was lying on the hood of baby. Cait wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. He groaned and rested his elbows at either side of her head to prop himself up. She was warm and soft against him but she wasn't weak. Dean knew that she could launch him off of her and that she could kill him in seconds, something of a turn on in his opinion. She wasn't another cheerleader that he made out with in some janitor's closet. She was one of the most dangerous women in the country and she wasn't even eighteen yet. _

_Dean ferociously kissed her back, nipping on her bottom lip and even drawing some blood. She groaned and pulled him flush against her. Cait kissed him back with just as much fervour, both battling for a little dominance but Cait gave in and let him have his way. Dean ran his hand over her thigh and up over her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin._

_He heard a tree rustle and he pulled away, eyes darting around. Cait shoved him off and pulled out her knife from her boot instinctually. Dean's eyes widened._

_"Got anything with fire in it?" Cait whispered. She looked like she was ready to pounce on anything that appeared. _

_"In the trunk." Dean pulled her against his back and started shuffling around towards the back of the car, ignoring her almost silent protests. She didn't need a man to protect her._

_"Open the trunk, I'll keep an eye out," he whispered. Cait gingerly opened it and pushed up the fake bottom of the trunk. Beneath it lay weapons of almost every description and she had to try not to get too distracted. She found what she was looking for and slammed the trunk shut. Dean snapped his head around and glared at her. Oh how the atmosphere can change in the space of two minutes. Cait was in hunting mode now and any feelings she had for Dean were pushed to the side. If she wanted to make it out alive she had to think clearly and thinking about him would only cloud her judgement. _

_They heard another rustling and Cait took off into a sprint towards the woods. Dean shouted at her to come back but she ignored him, continuing on her journey. Dean heard something and took off after her. She had the flame thrower after all._

_"Duck!" Cait screamed and Dean did as she told him just in time because he could feel the whoosh of air as the wendigo ran past him. He looked up to see Cait's face illuminated by the fire that was burning the wendigo. She looked fierce, her face stone cold as she watched the creature burn up in front of her._

_"We need to find it's lair, might be some people still alive" Cait threw the flame thrower at Dean and started walking with a bit of a bounce to her step._

_"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded and she shrugged._

_"That was getting the job done and keeping you alive at the same time. You're welcome." She gave him an affectionate smile and laced her fingers with his when he reached out for her hand._

_"You're nine kinds of crazy, you know that?"_

_"We search out things that want to kill us for a living. I think that makes you crazy too."_

* * *

><p>Dean burst through the doors of the bar and quite lot of people stared when they saw the flushed man standing in the doorway. Cait excused herself and made her way through the crowd towards Dean, muttering sorry and excuse me as she weaved through people.<p>

"You alright?"

"Is he okay?" Dean stammered and Cait cupped his face in her hands.

"Dean, he's fine. Calm down," she soothed and took his hand in hers, leading him through the crowd towards where Sam was sitting.

"Hey Dean," Sam said impishly and Dean threw his arms around his younger brother. He couldn't really call him his little brother anymore, Sam was 6"4.

"S'good to see you Sammy." Dean released his brother and looked at him from arm's length. Cait ordered a beer for Dean and sat down one seat away from Sam so Dean could sit beside him.

"You too. Cait filled me in on what's going on."

"We uh don't want to screw up everything you've got going, just making sure you're okay," Dean said quickly and Cait slipped her hand into his, brushing her thumb over his knuckles. Always calmed him down for some reason.

"I get it."

"I'm gonna head back to the motel, give you guys a chance to catch up. Call me if anything happens." She finished her beer, downing the remainders of it in one go. Dean pulled her into a brief kiss before she pulled on her black leather jacket. She gave Sam a smile and headed out, leaving the two brothers to reminisce.

"So you and Cait?" Sam waggled his eyebrows and Dean chuckled. It was good to be back with his brother, even if he was just there on a protection detail. He hadn't spoken to Sam since he left for Stanford a few years ago.

"You should come visit some time. We've got a place up in New York."

"You two have a place together?" Sam spluttered.

"Dude you should see it. S'huge and there's a pool."

"Where the hell would you guys get the money for a place?"

"I'll tell you about it some time. How've things been with you?"

"Great actually. I uh found someone and everything."

"Oh yeah? What's she like?"

"She's pretty amazing. Thinking of popping the question some time soon," Sam said with a fond smile.

"Woah, you're gonna ask this chick to marry you?"

"She's not some chick Dean. Her name's Jess"

"Does she know about you hunting?"

"No and she's not gonna either" Sam said the second part like it was a warning. Dean understood. Of course he'd have never understood it properly until he and Cait started their unorthodox relationship. You want to protect the one's you love. It's only natural.

"Like I said, you should come visit."

"Dean, you think it would be a good idea to bring Jess to a hunter's house? C'mon, be realistic," Sam snorted.

"Cait doesn't like having anything to do with hunting outside certain rooms. She keeps the guns and stuff in the basement and the devil's traps are all glow in the dark shit."

"Sounds like Cait runs the show," Sam teased.

"Shut up. She just gets her way with the house is all," Dean grumbled.

"Mhmm whatever helps you sleep at night"

"It might be safer for you and Jess to stay with us for a while is all. S'one of the safest places you could be." Sam was quiet for a minute, mulling things over by the looks of it.

"I'll talk to Jess about it but how long are we talking here? Summer vacation only lasts so long"

"You'll be back in time for school, Sammy," Dean said with a grin. Sammy was coming to visit.

* * *

><p>Cait felt the mattress dip and she snapped her eyes open to see Dean slipping under the sheets beside her.<p>

"Hey." Dean lifted his arms so she could rest her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and wrapped the other around her waist. She had one of her legs draped over him as usual. They nearly always slept like that, a tangle of limbs, neither knowing where one stopped and the other began.

"How'd it go?" Cait mumbled against his chest, her lips brushing against his skin as she spoke.

"Good. He's gonna try and convince his girlfriend to come stay with us in New York for a bit"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"How you holding up?" Dean asked, running his fingers through her hair. He loved the feeling of her silky hair between his fingers. She never put anything in her hair except for certain cases when elaborate hairstyles were required.

"I'm fine, trying to figure this out but I'm fine. You?" That was a lie, she was sick with worry but she'd never tell Dean that. She didn't want to seem weak.

"Pretty good." He pulled the duvet up over her shoulders and traced circles with his thumb on her waist where her shirt had rode up.

"You're warm," Cait murmured and snuggled up closer to Dean. He chuckled softly and Cait could feel the rumbling in his chest. Her eyelids started getting heavier and heavier until she gave in to sleep. She didn't get to hear Dean utter those all important three words.

* * *

><p>Dean woke to see her blonde hair splayed out across his chest and covering her face. He brushed it out of the way so he could see her face. Her features seemed softer when she slept but she had become so accustomed to sleeping with Dean she could only get a good night's sleep when she was wrapped up in his arms. Cait was a cuddler, not that she'd ever admit it and neither would Dean. Closet cuddlers, the both of them.<p>

Cait's eyes fluttered open and she grumbled something before wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She made no effort to get up nor did Dean.

"Morning," she mumbled. Dean didnt reply, he simply pressed his lips to her forehead. Dean rolled Cait over so she was lying on top of him.

"We're alright aren't we?" Dean asked and she raised her brows.

"Course we are, why wouldn't we be?" She was becoming more soft spoken with Dean. Normally she'd be snappy and sassy but since her father started hunting them down she'd been more gentle towards him.

"What are we?" He asked shyly. He was genuinely confused about what they were. They weren't just friends, that part was certain but were they just a bit of fun or were they more than that? After ten years, he was kinda hoping they were more than that.

"We're us," she replied. She sat up so she was straddling him.

"C'mon Cait, be serious with me"

"What do you want me to say?" Cait huffed. "I'm not gonna put myself out there and say those words if you're not gonna say em' back."

"I've said them plenty of times," Dean countered.

"Yeah, in the middle of sex, that doesn't count!" She started raising her voice. She hated this conversation. They'd had it once before and it ended in Cait walking out for two weeks.

"I love you," he shouted, sitting up. He gripped her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Yeah well I love you too, you stubborn pain in the ass!" She'd never said it to Dean. It didn't matter that she'd loved him since she was fifteen, she wasn't going to say it to him unless she knew he loved her back. She'd been afraid of him saying he never loved her and that they were only having sex and hunting together. She didn't want to hear that.

"Yeah?" Dean breathed, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Dean rolled them over so he was hovering over her.

"Yeah," she said as if it was obvious. Dean kissed her with everything he had, hands tangling her in hair, tongue battling her's and pulling her as close as he could get her. What made it even better was that he could feel her smiling into the kiss, her legs wrapping around him to stop him moving, not that he would've dreamed of it. Of course the phone had to ring.

"Every fricken time," Dean grumbled and answered the call. It was Sam.

"Hey, Jess is packing up now, are we going in the impala or do you want us to take our car?"

"We'll take the impala, safer if we're all together." Cait wiggled out from under Dean and headed into the bathroom. "Seriously Sam? I was just about to get laid," Dean hissed down the phone. Sam burst out laughing. "Dude I'm serious, any idea how long it's been since I've gotten laid?"

"Hmm a week?" Sam's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah! A goddamn week, I'm suffering from Cait depravation here man."

"Dean, please don't," Sam groaned. He didn't want to hear about Dean and Cait's sex life.

"Pick you up at that bar in an hour?" Dean ran his fingers through his hair and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"See you then."

* * *

><p>"So you're Dean's girlfriend?" Jess asked as Cait loaded up the car. Cait shut the trunk and turned around.<p>

"I guess you could call it that." Cait smiled and leaned against the car. Cait liked Jess, she had a certain something that made you like her. Perhaps it was the smile or the way she'd greeted Cait like a long lost best friend. Cait never had many friends.

"Complicated?" Jess leaned against baby beside Cait.

"Understatement," Cait chuckled. She glanced around to see Dean and Sam heading into the gas station across the street.

"Sam never mentioned either of you until last night. Kinda shocked when he said we were gonna take a vacation up to your place"

"I haven't seen Sam in about six years, not sure what happened with him and Dean but they seem fine now." Cait lied about the last part, she had no idea what she was supposed to say. What if Sam had given some sort of explanation already and she said something completely different?

"It's nice to see him with his brother. They're like big kids together," Jess chuckled when Sam walked out of the gas station with Dean up on his back. Dean was wrapped around Sam like a spider monkey and Sam shuffled towards the car.

"Looks like we're babysitting huh?" Jess folded her arms across her chest.

"Sure does." Cait smiled at the sight in front of her. The two Winchester brothers, together again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the damn red light to finally turn green. They only had about twenty more miles until they were home. Sam passed out a few states ago and Jess had slumped beside him at some stage. Cait was still going strong. You learn to live on four hours sleep as a hunter, sometimes no sleep at all. A comfortable silence in the car made the journey much easier on both of them.

Dean let out a sigh of relief when the lights turned and took off again. The streetlights illuminated his face and Cait could faintly make out his freckles. She'd tried counting them once but Dean kept distracting her. His lips have a way of doing that. Be it sucking a bruise onto the soft skin on her neck or kissing her until she can't form a coherent word, he distracts her.

"Almost home," Dean said, breaking the silence. Despite the reason for Sam's visit, Dean was looking forward to it. They could just hang out, watch tv, play pool. Regular stuff. Dean might have been pissed about Sam leaving for college, leaving him behind but he knew Sam never wanted the life. College and the picket fence was what Sam wanted and that's exactly what he deserved.

"Are you alright?" Cait asked quietly.

"M'fine," he mumbled in reply. She wouldn't push it. Not that night anyways. After a bottle of whiskey he could start talking so she'd wait for the opportunity to get him smashed.

By the time they reached the house it was twilight and everything looked rather picturesque. The trees cast shadows on the driveway with stray bits of light creeping through and the cool breeze made the branches sway gently.

The danger awaiting Sam was something Cait had been thinking about but not talking about. Dean was surely doing enough worrying without adding her own worries into the mix. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Never a good sign. She knew the full extent would never be clear to her, nothing ever was in their line of work but it was bad if John sent them to California. John had practically disowned Sam after his decision to go to college. Most teenagers go through a rebellious phase, going against the parents and what not. In the Winchester family going to college was a rebellious phase. Dean probably could've gone to college. He would've done quite well in Cait's opinion but he had never considered it. Hunting was Dean's life and he always said he'd die with a gun in his hands. That wasn't what John wanted for his son. For either of them.

"Hey, we're home," Cait said, waking the couple from their slumber. Sam woke quickly, hunting instincts still intact but Jess was bit groggier. Dean headed straight towards the garage this time, going under the archway to the little courtyard by the garages. One of the garage doors opened slowly and Dean reversed into Baby's garage. He was always a bit anal about parking Baby like that in the garage.

* * *

><p><em>Taking another bite of her burger, Cait sighed and Dean ran his fingers through his short hair. He'd been trying to get her to talk about it for a while, even to just consider it but he wasn't gaining any ground. She was refusing to even discuss the subject.<em>

_"Why can't you just talk about it?"_

_"Because what's the damn point Dean? You think it'd actually work?" _

_"I think we could make it work. Why shouldn't we have four walls that are actually ours?" It was the idea of a home that appealed to him. He hadn't had a home since they left Lawrence and who better to have a home with than Cait?_

_There was something appealing about the thought of coming home to find Cait strewn across the sofa with her latest book in hand. He liked the idea of a familiar place. A place he could make his own._

_"Because we don't have homes Dean. Hunters don't have a home. We have crappy motel rooms and the open road, it doesn't get much better than that and you know it," she said, shooting him a glare. _

_"So we've just nearly sixty million in the bank for the fun of it huh? Can you at least try and meet me halfway here?"_

_"Why does this mean so much to you? You've never been bothered about it before and now suddenly you want us to buy a house. I don't get it."_

_"You know what, forget about it," Dean said, bringing his bottle of beer to his lips and taking a long swig until she pulled the bottle out of his hands._

_"A place of our own? Is that what you want?" Cait asked him briskly. _

_"Dammit Cait you know that's what I want. I didn't spend the last ten minutes tryna get you to talk about it just for the fun of it."_

_"Fine. I'll go online when we get back to the motel and we'll look for a place." _

* * *

><p>"Dean, where was this taken?" Sam asked, looking at one of the many photos on the gallery wall in the rec room. There were frames of every description up there. White ornate ones, vintage silver ones, oval ones, rectangular ones, every shape and size. The picture Sam was looking at was of the Winchester boys back in the day when they were all together. John stood in the middle, Dean to one side and Sam to the other. Each had a smile on their face, a rare occurence but Cait had caught it when she bumped into them on a hunt. She forced them to stand for the photo but it was one of Dean's favourites.<p>

"You don't remember? It was the black dog hunt in Michigan, Cait was there," Dean said. He thought Sam would remember that. Dean had never forgotten where any of their pictures were taken because it was usually Cait who took them.

"Oh yeah, she bullied you into seeing a chick flick afterwards," Sam chuckled, remembering the fake pissed off look on Dean's face when he got back. He'd enjoyed it. After all it was one of those moments where he felt normal. He went on a normal date, no slaughtering, no hunting. Just a sappy chick flick, making out and oversalted popcorn with watered down soda.

"You guys look pretty happy in this one," Sam said, pointing to the one on the far left. Cait had Minnie Mouse ears on her head, a grin plastered on her face and Dean stood beside her with his matching Mickey Mouse ears. Disney World was a place Dean had never been to and neither had Cait. One of the many things they never did as children and Dean took it upon himself to rectify that. Telling her they were going on a hunt but pulling up outside Disney World was one of the best things Dean had ever done. It was a fairly recent photo, only taken two months before.

"It's been a pretty good two years Sammy," Dean smiled.

"You guys look so happy in all these photos, makes me happy for you."

"No chick flick moments."

"Okay jerk," Sam grinned

"Bitch," Dean replied.

* * *

><p>All Dean could see was golden blonde hair splayed out across his chest like a halo. The sun caught it in a way that made it shine just a little more than usual. He pushed some of her hair out of the way so he could see that face she made when she slept. He'd seen Cait smile, he'd seen her smirk and make almost every face under the sun but this one was a rarity. Tranquility. THe only time she ever had that look was when she was asleep but even then Dean rarely saw it. She usually woke up before him.<p>

A soft grunt escaped her lips and she tightened her hold on Dean. The little chuckle from Dean caused her eyes to slowly open and then close but she was awake. Just not willing to deal with the light yet.

"Morning," she muttered, voice a little hoarse.

"Morning baby," he replied. He moved his hand up under his t-shirt she was wearing and started rubbing circles on her back. He ghosts his finger over the scar on her lower back. The one she got when a demon threw her through a window, she'd landed on a shard of glass.

"Time is it?"

"Ten thirty. I was uh thinking maybe we should call Bobby, get him down here while Sammy's here yano," Dean suggested and Cait propped herself up on her elbows.

"Make sure you ask Sam about it and do not call your father and invite him over," she warned. As tempting as it sounded Dean knew better than to go inviting John over. There was still a shit load of unresolved issues between the two and it just wouldn't benefit anyone to have him there.

"You think they'll ever talk?"

"I think they might if John learns to accept this is the life Sam chose and just because it isn't hunting with you and him doesn't mean he doesn't want to have a relationship with you guys. I talked to Sam after he left and he told me your dad told him not to bother coming back. I don't think Sam wanted to stop talking to you guys."

"Cait-"

"We'll fix it when everything is over and done with alright?"

"Whaddya say to pancakes for breakfast?" Dean smiled, snaking his arms around her and pulling her onto his chest.

"I say get into the kitchen."

* * *

><p>Her feet pounded the terrain as she ran through the woods. Leaves and twigs crunched and snapped beneath her feet but she didn't hear any of it. All she heard was the music seeping from her earphones.<p>

_I see this life  
>Like a swinging vine<br>Swing my heart across the line  
>In my face is flashing signs<br>Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>And I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<em>

_I feel something so right_  
><em>By doing the wrong thing<em>  
><em>And I feel something so wrong<em>  
><em>By doing the right thing<em>  
><em>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie<br>__Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

The particular trail she took every time she went for a run had jumps and climbing. The stone wall came into view and she picked up the pace. One hand propping her up on the wall, she swung the rest of her body up over it, landing firmly on her feet before taking off again. There were treadmills in the gym back at the house but nothing beat a good run in the woods. Something about the smell of the trees and the streams made her feel more comfortable.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be<em>  
><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<em>  
><em>Said no more counting dollars<em>  
><em>We'll be counting stars<em>  
><em>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be<em>  
><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<em>  
><em>Said no more counting dollars<em>  
><em>We'll be, we'll be counting stars<em>

The wire fence appeared and she grinned. She and Dean usually see who can get over it first. However when they're on an actual hunt, Dean usually gave her a boost so she got up and over in half the time. Always putting her first, bless him. What she lacked in size she more than made up for in skill though. Dean's never seen anyone fight like her.

_I feel the love  
>And I feel it burn<br>Down this river every turn  
>Hope is our four letter word<br>Make that money  
>Watch it burn<em>

_Old, but I'm not that old_  
><em>Young, but I'm not that bold<em>  
><em>And I don't think the world is sold<em>  
><em>I'm just doing what we're told<em>

_And I feel something so wrong_  
><em>By doing the right thing<em>  
><em>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie<em>  
><em>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly.<em>

Once over the fence she was hit with a smell that made her stop dead in her tracks. If she were driving a car she would've slammed on the brakes. Sulphur. She whipped her earphones out, eyes darting around quicker than a puck in a game of air hockey.

She hit the number three on her phone. Dean's speed dial.

"Baby, you alright?"

"I can smell sulfur Dean. Lock up the house now."

"I'll lock it when you get back," Dean countered.

"Dean lock up the house. I'll get to the pool house, just keep Sam and Jess inside until I give you the all clear." Before Dean could say anything else, she hung up. She wasn't too far from the house, about half a mile but that was a lot of ground to cover if you've got a demon up your ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck," she mumbled. Her best bet would be the exorcism she had recorded on her phone. If she played that while she ran, she stood some sort of a chance. Turning the volume up and pressing the repeat button so it would keep playing on a loop, she climbed back over the fence. Everything was a blur, no solid objects just greens and browns in one big mess as she darted through the woods.

It was a good thing she ran rather than jogged on a regular basis because most people would've collapsed if they ran at her pace. Back over the stone wall and there were no more obstacles for the rest of her run. Well except for the seven foot wall around their house.

The run and jump at the seven foot wall was one an olympic athlete would've been proud of. The jump down however was a little less graceful and pain shot up her legs when she hit the ground. She paused for just a second before sprinting to the stone pool house at the end of the garden.

She didn't bother to close the door after her, the salt line encased in the floor would keep everything out while she grabbed the shot gun. As a precaution they'd hidden shotguns all around the place, salt rounds too. She filled the gun with rounds before snapping it back off her knee. She'd had just about enough of people and things breaking into her home, putting her family in danger.

Sam mightn't be the floppy haired kid that needed someone to shadow him anymore. Dean on the other hand never really needed her to keep him safe but the instinct was still there. Given the option she'd always lock him up out of harm's way while she dealt with whatever was trying to kill them. He always had other plans though. Bastard.

"Hello Cait, I've been wanting to meet you." The demon was young, lithe and slimy looking. The kind that makes your skin crawl even if you knew he wasn't possessed.

"Always nice to interact with the fans. Now you have five seconds to get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt you crap margaritas," Cait growled. She'd spent too much time around Bobby. The demon rolled his eyes.

"Where's Sam?"

"What the hell do you want with Sam?"

"Oh lots and lots of things," the demon chortled. She should've questioned him a bit more, she knew that but the latin started spilling from her mouth in such a bust of fury that she'd completely forgotten about it. The black smoke came out of the demons mouth like the smoke from an a-bomb in a movie, thick clouds shooting into the air. Shit. Jess might have been locked in the house but she could've seen that.

"Aw fuck," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Cait fumbled for her phone in her pocket and held it to her ear.

"Don't you hang up on me. You need to quit with this damn running into shit without us making a plan-"

"The demon was here for Sam."

"What? Why?" Dean spluttered.

"Did Jess see me exorcise it?"

"No they're in the basement watching a movie. Cait, get your ass back up here or so help me Go-" She hung up.

Shotgun slung over her shoulder, she started up the vast expanse of the yard. The smell of sulfur still lingered but the sick feeling in her gut didn't. They'd always trusted her gut. It had yet to let them down. There wasn't anymore demons.

She was just about to knock on the door when Dean whipped it open. He looked furious, eyes dark and jaw set. She gave him an impish smile, pecking his cheek before shuffling past him.

"What do you want for lunch?" Cait asked, setting her shot gun down on the counter.

"Don't." Dean snapped. "Don't do that acting like everything's fine because it isn't."

"Remind you of anyone?" Cait quipped. "You've been doing that ever since John called you the other day. Now I was gonna wait until you were wasted before I asked you because then you're not all weird about talking about your feelings afterwards but Jesus I don't give a shit right now."

She pulled her hair down and redid her ponytail before continuing.

"I can deal with you being a little bit of a dick every now and again. That's fine by me because hey, I'm a bitch every now and again. Something's out to get Sam, we don't know what but it sure as hell is looking like demons. So something to do with Yellow Eyes I'm thinking. Now I have gone into some scary ass shit, all guns blazing, with you. I'm not a newbie, I've been hunting just as long as you have." Slowly she was getting closer until there was only a few inches between them. She always got up close and personal when they argued.

"So don't start patronising me." One less inch. "Don't start shutting me out again." Another inch. "The most I've gotten out of you in the past few weeks is an actual I love you, which means a hell of a lot to me so don't think I'm disregarding it but that's as far as we've gotten." The last inch had them chest to chest.

"You wanna talk about opening up? How's about we start with why we've been on the run for six months because I sure as hell never got the damn memo."

"We're running because I stole something. Something valuable"

"You do that for a living, why's this thing so special?"

"Bela wasn't just here because she put two and two together and got five. I had the Colt."

"Had?" Dean hissed. "Where the hell is it now?"

"Your father has it." Confusion washed over Dean's face. Surely John would have told him, right?

"Right 'cause I'm supposed to believe that," Dean said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Call him and ask if you don't believe me." The conversation was over after that because she refused to say any more. She had always put Dean first, why would now be any different? Why would he think she'd go out to hurt him?

* * *

><p>Even upstairs in the bathroom, she could hear Dean shouting down the phone at John. That in itself shocked her because well this was Dean. The guy who practically worshipped his dad. The good little soldier as so many described him. She knew he was so much more than that but even she had to admit that sometimes Dean let John off the hook with too much. Sam being a prime example.<p>

John made her angry for so many reasons. First of all, he was a grade A asshole when it came to Dean's feelings, the root of Dean's emotional constipation. Throughout all of Dean's childhood he rammed the sixties idea of what a man is down Dean's throat. Not okay. Then of course there was the whole 'look after Sammy' thing. All Dean's life that's been his job. Ever since he ran out of that house with little Sammy wrapped up in his arms, it's been his responsibility.A four year old boy given the responsibility of his baby brother. It was just wrong. John was always too busy with his crusade to worry about his sons. That's why Cait made Dean get in contact with Bobby again. Bobby was ten times the father to those boys than John would ever be, even if Dean couldn't quite see it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"John asked me not to," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean repeated, closing the door behind him.

"Because you'd leave. You'd go off with John to kill that demon and you probably wouldn't have come back. I know John's your father Dean but I'd rather be out burning his corpse than your's." Perhaps her words were harsh, cruel by some people's standards but she meant them. John had agreed with her when she voiced her concerns six months before.

"What? You think I couldn't get the job done?" Dean sounded pissed. Always doubting himself because after nearly a lifetime of being reprimanded for not being 'good enough' by his father, he just assumed everyone else thought the same. Most of the time he believed it himself.

"God dammit Dean. Did the words I love you not sink in, you dumbass? I didn't want to risk losing you or would you prefer that I gave you some bullshit story about you being a shit hunter?" Cait snapped. Things were never this tense between them. They had a good relationship. They were like best friends, lovers, roomies, partners, the whole fricken shebang rolled into one.

"I don't do shit just to piss you off Dean, I'm not some kind of sadistic bitch who gets off on hurting you. I was looking out for you and maybe you don't see it like that but that's what I was trying to do. It's not because I think you couldn't get the job done, it's because I wanted you-I needed you to stay out of it. You might think what I did was wrong but I wont apologise," she finished. She grabbed him by his denim shirt, pulling him against her.

"You're not incapable. You're anything but incapable. So quit with the doubting yourself Dean. You're a great hunter, the best and if anyone could finish the job, it's you." Dean's hands went to her waist. She was clad in just her silk nightgown, getting ready to have a shower but then Dean walked in and that idea was abandoned.

"If you know I can do it, why're you telling me to stay out? That bastard killed my mom, he deserves to die-"

"I know he deserves to die, God I know how much you want to be the one to put that bullet in his head but you know what? I'm selfish. And I'm sorry but I just can't risk it, not with you. So please, stay out of it."

She should tell Dean the main reason she needed him to stay out of it. He deserved to know but she needed to be certain. She couldn't just throw that at him without being certain. You can't just drop a bomb like that and then call a false alarm.

"I love you but Jesus you can't keep things like that from me. That's not like feeling each other's feelings, this is important shit and you can't not tell me."

"I will only ever keep things from you if I think it's in your best interests. Now are you gonna get in this shower with me or are we gonna stand here all day?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay, I'm a terrible person and I am so sorry for not updating this in months but I'm currently on my summer break so hopefully I'll be able to upload a bit more often. Thank you all so much for the reviews and your continued support even though I'm a pretty shit writer. Disclaimer: I own neither the amazing show that is Supernatural or the amazing song Counting Stars. Anyways, I'm gonna get started on chapter four right now because I think I owe it to you guys. Stay excellent x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Cait stared at it sitting on the countertop. She glanced at her phone. The ten minutes were up. Her whole future was riding on this. She tentatively reached out, slowly wrapping her fingers around the white stick. Pregnant. She sucked in a sharp breath. She was pregnant. Two tests told her she was pregnant.

Dean was going to freak out. They'd never talked about kids but considering their fucked up childhoods she presumed he wouldn't be too keen on it. He'd make a good dad though, she thought. Would he ask her to have an abortion? Was she willing to raise a child on her own if he left? How the hell was she gonna raise a kid on her own?

She looked, well you couldn't really say she looked like she saw a ghost because they saw those on a regular basis and it really didn't faze them all that much anymore. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

Cait came out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand and heart in her mouth. Dean was down in the rec room playing pool with Sam. The sick feeling in her stomach was so strong she felt dizzy walking down the stairs.

Standing in the doorway, she watched Dean chalking up his cue. For a few seconds he didn't notice her, too focused on Sam's laughter. As soon as he saw her though, he knew something was wrong.

"Baby, what happened?" Dean dropped the cue, the sound of it clattering off the ground resonated in her ears.

"I uh need to talk to you, it's uhm-"

"Sam, can you give us a minute," Dean asked, cradling her face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

She didn't reply, she could barely form a coherent sentence as it was so she just handed it to him. The urge to turn tail and run was stronger than Hercules but Dean held her in place with his free hand around her waist.

"You're...We're...Holy shit," Dean whispered. He didn't look completely disgusted so that was a start, right?

"Dean," she said but it came out like strangled cry. He pulled her to his chest, throwing the pregnancy test onto the pool table. "I'm so sorry," Cait cried into his shoulder, body shaking as she sobbed.

"Why're you sorry? Do you want to keep it?" Dean asked, smoothing back her hair. She nodded just a little and Dean grinned. He actually grinned. Smashing his lips to hers, Dean pulled her as close as he could get her. She kissed him back, needing to feel his lips. Needing to feel that comfort he always gave her.

"We're having a baby." Dean was swelling with pride already. She felt like melting. Dean wasn't angry. The complete opposite actually. "Fuck me, we're having a baby," Dean sounded giddy as he spoke. He lifted her a few inches off the ground, spinning them around because well they were gonna be parents.

"You're not mad?" She wasn't crying with dread anymore, she was crying with pure unadulterated joy.

"What? Why would I be mad? We're gonna have a baby, Cait. You and me, we're gonna be parents."

"I love you, so much," Cait breathed, burying her face in his neck. Most regular guys freak out when they're told they're gonna be a father, nevermind a guy who's been beat down by his dad his whole life, spends his days hunting the supernatural and had his mother killed by a demon. Dean had seen things no person should ever see, so had Cait. But Dean was overjoyed. His eyes almost watering from all the smiling.

"I love you too, dammit I love you. Can we tell Sam and Jess?" Dean asked, rocking them over and back.

"Mmm, call them in and you can tell them," Cait hiccupped.

"Sammy! Get your ass in here, Jess too," Dean shouted out the door, Cait still wrapped up in his arms.

"What's up?" Jess asked. She was up on Sam's back, legs wrapped around his middle and arms around his neck.

"We're having a baby!" Dean announced, holding up the pregnancy test like a footballer held the world cup.

* * *

><p>Cait and Jess were curled up in the theatre watching some rom-com when Jess spoke up.<p>

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of what? Being pregnant?" Cait asked. It was actually quite funny when she thought about it. She'd hunted down almost every supernatural thing in existence, from demons to wendigos and she could kill them without batting an eyelash. A baby was some scary stuff though.

"Yeah, it's just me and Sam talked about it a few times and it's something we want and all but I mean is it scary?"

"Honestly, I'm shitting bricks but I couldn't think of a better guy to shit those bricks with, you know? Dean and I never talked about it and having kids was...well lets just say I wouldn't have felt my life was incomplete if I never had any but now that we're having a baby I couldn't ever see myself without one. I'm scared but it's the kind of scared you feel when you're about to jump off the tyre swing and you're just whooshing through the air. It's a good scared."

"For the record, I think you'll be great parents," Jess smiled.

"Fingers crossed eh?" Cait chuckled nervously.

"Guys Bobby's here!" Dean shouted down the stairs to them.

Cait bounded up the stairs, blanket still wrapped around her. Bobby had his arms around Sam when she got up the stairs, his eyes watering just a little but no one would ever mention it. Bobby Singer didn't cry after all. Anyone who said otherwise was a lying bastard and would be threatened with a shot gun.

"You gonna tell him?" Dean whispered to her.

"Why? Afraid he'll shoot your balls off or something?" Cait winked at him. Dean's arms encircled her waist, pulling her back so her back was against his chest.

"We all know I'm the favourite," Dean said, lips brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"Uh Bobby, this is my girlfriend Jess, Jess this is my uncle Bobby," Sam said.

"Well I'll be damned, s'nice to meet you sweetheart," Bobby smiled, slapping Sam on the back. His way of saying 'you did good kid.'

"It's nice to meet you too," Jess said, getting pulled into a hug from Bobby.

"C'mon you old bastard, lets get you settled for the night," Cait grinned, slipping an arm around the old coot's torso and heading up the stairs, Dean following close behind.

"So how've you two idjits been? Staying out of trouble I hope," Bobby said, eyes narrowed because of their last encounter.

"We actually have some news for you," Cait grinned. Bobby raised a brow but she could see the little smile building up. "I'm pregnant."

"You're saying you two are gonna have a little one?" Bobby was smiling so much his face must've been killing him. Dean's certainly was, he hadn't stopped smiling since he found out.

"Yep, a mini Dean running around the place," Cait beamed and found herself wrapped up in the smell of cheap liquor, leather and something Bobby-ish that could only be described as so.

"Congratulations," Bobby rasped, pulling Dean into the hug too. "You two are gonna be the death of me, you know that?"

"You love it really Bobby. You're gonna be a great uncle, feeling old yet?" Dean said.

"Great's the important word there smart ass," Bobby chuckled. Bobby looked happy for them, he really did and that made it all the better because at the end of the day, Bobby's approval always meant more to her than her father's. Always would.

"I'm gonna go to bed but you two don't stay up too late alright," Cait smiled, kissing Dean's cheek before heading out the door.

"Y'happy?" Bobby asked.

"Doesn't even come close. I did something right this time, yano? Thought she didn't want to keep it when she came down to tell me," Dean trailed off, trying not to think of having to go to the clinic with her. He would've gone with her, if that was the decision she made. It was her body after all, therefore it was her decision. He thought adoption would've been harder than the clinic.

"She's already got that look pregnant women get, all sunshine and rainbows. There wasn't a hope in hell she'd have given up that kid. You know this means you're done, right?"

"Done what?"

"With this demon stuff. You leave that to your daddy, y'hear?"

"He has the Colt, that's why Cait's dad was chasing us. She uh stole it a while back," Dean said, sitting down at the end of Bobby's bed. He always slept in the same room every time he came to visit. Bobby even kept his own shampoo in the adjacent bathroom.

"Thought she might," Bobby mumbled and Dean looked up at him, brow raised. "The girl'd sell her soul for you, no questions asked. You think stealing the Colt is a big thing for her?"

"She didn't tell me she'd given it to dad and I kinda lost it with her..."

"Course you did, ya idjit. Kid lemme tell you a lil somethin' about her that she's probably never told you. Her daddy's a bastard, a right nasty piece of work. Over the years she spent just as much time at my place as you boys, probably more. Your daddy aint been the best but he makes her's look like a damn saint. You ever ask her what happened to her mom?" Dean shook his head.

"Cait musn't have been any older then fourteen at the time. Mom got possessed and damn that girl did everything, devil's trap, salt lines the whole lot. Called me up about an exorcism and she got it right. Made her take a shot of holy water after just to be sure and then her dad came back and shot her in the head. Poor kid ran away, stayed with me for a month after it."

There was a lot Dean didn't know about her past and what she did during the time they weren't hunting together. She just didn't talk about it. But Dean kept a lot from her too. It was a two way street.

"She never said," Dean said quietly, voice barely audible.

"She's just tryna keep the only family she's got alive. She blames herself for her mom, always said she coulda done more. So when she asks you to stay out of that crap, you stay the hell out of it. She's already lost her mom and brother, don't make her lose you."

* * *

><p><em>Opening the door Bobby was greeted with the sight of a dripping wet teenage girl, holding onto her dufflebag like her life depended on it. Blonde hair was now brown, drops of water clinging to the ends. Bobby held the door wide open, taking the quivering girl's bag off of her.<em>

_"C'mere," Bobby said, wrapping his arms around her and ignoring the wetness from her clothes seeping into his. She fisted his shirt in her hands, holding onto it so tightly that the shirt was stiff and wrinkled afterwards. She didn't cry. She refused to._

_"He shot her," she choked, voice sounding more angry than anything._

_"What?" Bobby spluttered, looking down at her._

_"He came back and put a bullet in her head. I told him she was fine, the exorcism worked but he just wouldn't listen. He said she'd never be fine, that I should've tried harder to fix it, to fix her."_

_"You listen here, it aint your fault. You did everything right, I was talking to you on the phone the whole time. Don't you dare go thinking this is your fault, y'hear?" Bobby said, his voice gruff and if you didn't know Bobby you'd probably presume he was being harsh. But she did know him. "Go upstairs and take a shower so you don't catch pneumonia. I'll fix us some dinner."_

* * *

><p>Dean padded down the stairs, the smell of eggs and bacon drawing him out of his sleepy haze. The sunlight coming in the windows gave everything a golden hue and Dean could see some of the little dust flecks floating around.<p>

"Morning," he greeted,voice gruff and scratchy.

"Morning," Sam, Jess and Bobby grumbled. Cait was a bit happier to see him. She drew him in for a quick kiss before flipping the eggs.

"Morning," she said, voice much cheerier than the rest of them. Dean stood behind her, arms loosely wrapped around her and head rested on her head as she cooked.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm, you?" Cait replied, nudging the bacon with the spatula that had been tossed to the side some time ago.

"Very."

"You two are gonna give me diabetes," Bobby muttered. Dean chuckled and pressed his lips to her head before moving off to sit beside Bobby at the breakfast bar.

"Sleep alright old man?"

"Shut your pie hole and drink your coffee."

Jess looked between the two and laughed. Sam liked that she was comfortable with his family. She liked the easiness of being around them all. Rosalie was like a best friend, Dean a big brother and Bobby was the grumpy old uncle who was a closet softy. She also loved that you could always feel the love between them all. It was little things like the way Dean knocked on doors to make sure everyone was alright before he went to sleep, Cait waking up a little earlier than she had to to make breakfast and Bobby shooting them a look that told them everything was alright. It was easy to feel safe with them.

"Need to talk to you in alone later," Bobby mumbled and Dean furrowed his brows. Sounded ominous.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on?" Dean asked as soon as they were alone in the living room.<p>

"David's dead," Bobby said matter of factly.

"What?" Dean spluttered.

"You deaf, kid? David Stone is dead. Rufus shot him in the head."

"Oh shit," Dean muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. David was a bastard sure but it didn't mean Cait wouldn't react to his death. "She obviously doesn't know."

"What're we talking about?" Cait asked, throwing herself down on the sofa beside Dean, legs up in his lap.

"It's your uh dad. He died..." Dean said tentatively. She was quiet for a second, not moving, probably not even breathing.

"Bobby's right over there, Dean," she deadpanned and turned her attention to the tv. Dean looked over at Bobby who had that little smile that you could never be sure if it was smug or proud but Dean presumed proud would be accurate for that particular occasion.

While Cait may have hunted with her father while she was growing up, it was just hunting. Any sentiment towards her father was diminished when he shot her mother. Sure, some would say 'but he's your father' and that wasn't true. Sperm donor and legal guardian were more accurate. The term father wasn't one he deserved, nevermind dad.

No one spoke after that. Bobby and Dean drank and she ate but no one spoke a word. At some point Sam and Jess arrived home from the city and joined them in the living room in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Going somewhere?" Dean asked. She looked up from her duffle and held Dean's shirt in her hand. She always took one with her whenever she went somewhere without him.<p>

"Yeah, I uh got a call about something from a client. I'll only be a day or two. Three tops."

"Cait, don't lie."

"I'm going on a job Dean. Remember the lamb thing? Well the buyer is in the country and I need to move. Fast. So unless you want to go instead..."

"Oh yeah...four million. Do we need it?"

"I'm putting it into an offshore account. Planning ahead and all that," she reasoned and Dean nodded slowly. She grabbed her toiletry bag from the dresser inside their closet and tossed it into the growing pile of items in the bag. She zipped it up almost violently and grabbed it. Dean watched her stoic expression, looking for a tell of some description. There were no watery eyes, no jaw twitch or flaring nostrils. Nothing.

She pulled him in for a kiss. Soft, languid and warm before patting his cheek.

"I'll call you later, alright?"

"You take care of yourself. Don't detour on a hunt. You go, make the exchange and get home."

"I wont go on a hunt. Promise," she said. She technically wasn't lying.

* * *

><p>Rufus had left her to do it herself. He'd wrapped the body, built up the pile of timber but he didn't burn the body just yet. He was waiting for her. It was dark, the only thing casting light down on the scene was the moon. But even then the clouds rolled past it and blocked the light.<p>

In total she poured three bottles of lighter fluid over his corpse. Three is the magic number, right? Then she threw a match onto him. And he burned. The flames devoured him in a way she thought was beautiful. Too beautiful for a man like that. He didn't deserve a hunter's funeral. He deserved nothing more than to be left to rot. But burning was a good way to dispose of a body.

"Burn in hell," she said to the wind.

When the sun started to peak over the piles of scrap cars she headed inside Bobby's house. Rufus shot him in Bobby's yard.

"Hey little lady," Rufus greeted.

"Hey Rufus."

"Suppose I should explain why I put a bullet in his head..." A mouthful of Johnny Walker before he continued. "I thought Bobby was in town, needed help with a body of shifter. He showed up, guns blazing saying he was gonna find you and Dean. He was gonna kill you Cait, I had no choice."

"I know," Rosalie said with a small smile. She wanted to drink. Rufus must have noticed because he poured her a glass. She liked Johnny Walker just as much as he did but she drank more than just that. "No thanks."

"You know that's the first time you've ever refused a glass of this. You pregnant?" Rufus chuckled and then stopped abruptly. He looked up. "You're not are you?" She grinned.

"Got my first scan next week," she informed him. Rufus smiled and shook his head before taking a sip.

"Well I'll be damned. I presume it's that Winchester boy's baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"He good to you?"

"Wouldn't be having his kid if he wasn't. You should come up to the house some time and you better be around when this little one arrives or so help me God I will never buy you another bottle of this stuff again."

Rufus smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okaay then explanation for lack of update time. I have good reasons other than lack of motivation this time. My father passed away since my last update and I suppose you could say I haven't been coping very well. But here it is nonetheless. Please leave a review, I love hearing what you guys have to say about the story and suggestions are always welcome. I'd like to have my readers' input. **

**Stay excellent.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesus Christ, Dean I'm pregnant not incapacitated. I can go and see if everything's alright," Cait hissed at him, throwing the sheets off herself.

"You sit your ass down. If there's someone downstairs, I'll deal with it. You're pregnant, that means no hand to hand combat and lets face it Cait, you've got a temper and swing first, think later." Cait scowled and grabbed her kimono from the arm chair facing the balcony doors. She slipped into it, covering up her naked form. "Don't push me, Cait."

"I'll push you out that damn window if you don't shut the hell up and stop treating me like an invalid," she snapped. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her gun. She headed out the door, gun in hand and Dean trying to pull on the pair of boxers she'd practically ripped off of him the night before.

Cait had gotten even more stubborn during her pregnancy. If that was even possible. She was about a month and a half into it and already she was biting the head off of Dean whenever he thought of her safety like that night. She didn't like feeling useless and since they'd found out about the pregnancy Dean rarely let her do anything hunting related. The closest she'd gotten to a hunt was the hunt for nursery furniture.

"John," Dean heard her splutter. "It's six in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"Needed to talk to you."

"Dad? The hell are you doing here?" Dean asked. He stood close enough to Cait but didn't sling an arm around her shoulder or snake one around her waist like he usually did. He stood up straight, shoulder back and chin up. Sometimes she could see why people called him 'The Good Little Soldier' and it pissed her off that that was the stance Dean took whenever his father was around.

"Come into the kitchen, I'll make coffee," she grumbled and padded into the kitchen. John raised a brow at their lack of attire and Cait's obvious sex hair but said nothing.

Cait had stopped drinking coffee and reverted back to tea. She wasn't particularly fond of herbal tea, preferring black tea with two sugars and lots of milk. She set the kettle on the stove and turned on the coffee maker for a fresh pot.

She looked to Dean and glanced down at her stomach. A silent way of asking 'do you want to tell him?' Dean nodded and moved to stand beside her, arm going to it's usual spot around her waist.

"So what's this about?"

"Heard about David, sorry Cait."

"He had it coming," she shrugged. Dean didn't say anything about how cold the statement sounded because he understood why she just couldn't give a rat's ass anymore.

"Dad is this important because Sam'll be up soon for his run and I just don't think his girlfriend needs to see the two of you kicking off when she first meets you," Dean said cautiously.

"How is Sam?"

"Sammy's fine, he's in good hands here."

"Good. The reason I called was that there's been demon omens in the area, hoping you two could check it out."

"Cait's not hunting anymore," Dean informed him with a snippy tone that had them both staring at him.

"Cait Stone aint hunting anymore?" John scoffed.

"She's pregnant. We're having a baby so business aint exactly top priority right now," Dean said. Cait bit her lip, waiting for an outburst from John. She'd been there once before when Dean told him he couldn't work a case because they had somewhere they needed to be. Bobby's birthday was that weekend and there was another hunter in the area, it would've been taken care of. But John wasn't having any of it. He tore Dean a new one, even raised his fist.

"Y-Y-You're having a baby?"

"Uh yeah, I'm due some time next Spring," Cait said with a tentative smile.

"Cait, you mind giving me a minute with my son?" John asked, not moving from his spot by the breakfast bar. She looked up at Dean who kissed her temple and gave her butt a pat. Slowly, she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, legs tucked under herself.

"A baby huh?" John started, shaking his head in what Dean presumed was disbelief.

"Yeah, a baby."

"Take it was an accident?"

"Don't call our baby an accident. Mightn't have been planned but I wont have my baby called an accident," Dean said fiercely.

"She keeping it?"

"Dad, why can't you just say congratulations and be happy for them?" Sam snapped. The older Winchesters turned to see the youngest standing by the door.

"Sam," John rasped. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd just told his father he was having a baby and all he did was ask if Cait was gonna get rid of it. But as soon as Sammy walks in the door it's like the kid's the most amazing thing to ever set foot in a pair of shoes. Some things never change.

"Don't. Just don't." Sam sounded both defeated and disgusted. He reached into the fridge for his water bottle and gave Dean a quick smile before heading out the way he came. John watched his youngest son walk away from him once again.

"What did I say?"

"I got an hour's sleep last night, I really don't have the energy to get into that."

"I am happy for you Dean, don't think I'm not."

"You got a helluva way of showing it," Dean muttered to himself, not caring if John caught it or not. Johns approval always meant the world to him but usually he could get past John's lack of interest in him but this was different. This was his baby and he wouldn't have his baby ignored the way he was.

"How's Cait?"

"She's good, little pissed about not hunting but s'for the best."

"She gonna go back after the little one arrives?"

"We're not raising our kid in the life. Might do the odd job if it's important but Cait doesn't want to raise a kid in the impala and dingy motel rooms, neither do I."

They'd discussed it. Neither could completely give up hunting, they weren't going to kid themselves and say that they'd get out of the life only to tell themselves "it's just the once" somewhere down the line. No point sugar coating it. So they'd decided the best way to go about it was to only do the odd job here and there, no moving around the country, no disease breeding ground motel rooms and nothing but diner food. Their baby wouldn't have anything to do with any job they took on either. No. Their baby deserved more than that. Their baby would be kept away from hunting.

"John, wasn't expecting you here," Bobby grumbled, heading to the coffee pot.

"Could say the same to you."

"Cait asked me to stick around for a bit. Any morning sickness this morning?" Bobby asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nah that should hit around seven. She's good for another hour," Dean replied. He had her morning sickness timed after a week.

"Poor kid. Doctor didn't give her anything for it?"

"Just told her to stay hydrated and try crackers, dried fruit and nuts," Dean grumbled. He hated seeing her so sick in the mornings and the doctors weren't doing shit. He knew there wasn't much they could do but still. It pissed him off nonetheless.

"I'll call someone about the demon thing," John said quietly and Dean nodded.

* * *

><p>"How'd the scan go?" Jess asked when Dean and Cait walked out of the doctors. Dean had a shit eating grin on his face and Cait looked quite content.<p>

"Can't see much, s'just a tiny little dot but it's the best dot I've ever clapped eyes on," he beamed, whipping out his wallet to show them the scan.

"They said it'll start looking more like an actual baby after the first trimester," Cait explained, burrowing into Dean's jacket despite it being rather warm out. It was a comfort thing. Dean dipped his head to kiss her hair.

"Well maybe you'll start actually looking pregnant by then. You still look like you could model lingerie and you're a month and a half in," Jess chuckled, brushing her thumb over the scan.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna need maternity clothes at some stage. Dean, I don't do maternity clothes. Do I look like I wanna start dressing like a soccer mom?" Dean threw his head back and guffawed. "It's not funny Dean. I'm twenty five not forty."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he apologised, holding back another laugh.

"I'm just gonna wear your t-shirts cause they're big and soft. Bit like you," she said, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Be still my beating heart," Jess swooned. Sam gave his girlfriend a chaste kiss and returned his attention to his future niece or nephew.

"Mind getting me a copy of that?" Sam asked.

"Here, I got one for Bobby and John but what are the chances of John being around any time soon?" Cait said, reaching into her handbag and producing one.

"Bobby asked for one?"

"Course he did, the guy's gonna want a picture of his first grandkid," Dean said. Jess seemed confused at that.

"Bobby's been like a father to me for practically my whole life, I'm only short of calling him dad at this stage," Cait told her. Jess nodded slowly and handed Dean back his wallet. "Jess, do you like lobster?"

"I've never tried it."

"Oh Jessica,you have not lived until you've tried Cait's lobster," Dean breathed, thinking back to the last time Cait made lobster.

* * *

><p>Dean woke to Cait crying in her sleep. Hot tears streaming down her face and her eyes clenched shut.<p>

"Baby, wake up," Dean said, shaking her gently. Her eyes shot open darting around the room. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps and Dean's chest clenched. It had been so long since she'd had a nightmare. He made them go away, her sleeping in his arms made them go away. And now she'd just had one.

"Dean," she said, his name coming out like a strangled cry as she buried her face in his neck.

"S'alright. M'right here," he assured her, brushing his hand up and down along her spine, feeling each of the bones on her spine as he went.

"They took you. You and our baby boy."

"Baby boy huh?"

"Your carbon copy," she breathed unsteadily. "It's going to be a boy."

"You think?" Dean asked. Distracting her was always the best bet with things like that. Whenever she got bad news, she distracted herself. She read books, she restored a classic car, she went for a run. Distraction was her coping method.

"Mmm. I'd bet my car on it."

"How does ten dollars sound instead?"

"Got yourself a deal Mr. Winchester." She let her hand rest on his left pectoral, feeling the rhythmic beating of his heart. She loved taking his pulse for some reason that she couldn't pin point. Dean didn't mind. There was something about the way she ghosted her fingers over his throat while she looked for his pulse that Dean loved.

"You know you're like Gibbs in that crappy detective show you watch with the gut thing." Dean got a slap in the chest for that one.

"NCIS is perfection, you heathen," Cait scolded. She wasn't big on most cop shows but NCIS was one of her favourites. "That Tony Dinozzo gives a girl all kinds of thoughts and don't even get me started on Gibbs."

"He's not your type," Dean says confidently.

"Oh yeah? Then what is my type?"

"Your type is green eyes, light brown hair and bow legs. Your type is an impala driving, classic rock loving bad ass with the best ass you've ever laid your eyes on," Dean grinned, rolling over so he hovered over her. She was smiling in the dimly lit room.

"Mmm I do love a perky ass," she laughed and lifted her head a few inches so her lips just barely meet his.

"You love _my_ perky ass," Dean corrects.

"I suppose that face is acceptable too," she joked and wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling them over so she lay on top of him. "Wouldn't want to wake up to any other face."

"Good cause you aint ever gonna."

* * *

><p>Dean could hear the sound of her guitar, the sound of her sweet whistling. He knew that song. She played it often enough, it was one of her favourites.<p>

Alabama, Arkansas,  
>I do love my Ma and Pa<br>Not the way that I do love you

He peeked his head in the door just in time. For a guy who was adamant about 'no chick flick moments' he sure as hell had quite a few under his belt.

Well, holy moly me oh my  
>You're the apple of my eye<br>Girl, I've never loved one like you

Cait grinned, looking up from the frets of the guitar to meet his eyes. Dean always sang along with her when she played that song. She loved the way you could hear the southern twang in his voice whenever he sang.

Man, oh, man, you're my best friend  
>I scream it to the nothingness<br>There ain't nothing that I need

Dean sat down on the arm chair in front of the fire, elbows on his knees. Cait set the guitar down, leaving it lean against the sofa before looking up at her boyfriend.

"Everything alright?"

"I was just thinking you know, we live here in New York, Sam lives in California, Bobby lives in Sioux Falls, Ellen lives in Nebraska. The baby wont have any family other than us here," Dean started cautiously.

"Do you want to move?" Cait asked. She had been thinking about it herself. She wanted to be close to her family, well as close as could be considering they were being pulled in three different directions.

"Just something I wanted you to consider. I found a place in Sioux Falls, maybe take a look at it."

Cait loved their house in New York. It was their first place. Dean had carried her through the threshold when they first moved in and everything. But Dean was right. They had no family nearby. Their son needed his family, she thought.

"Sure. Is it online or are we gonna have to hit the road?"

"S'online baby. C'mere," he rose from his seat and scooped her into his arms, delighting in the little breathy laugh he got in response. Dean walked across the hardwood floor of the library and sat himself down in the high backed chair in front of the mahogany desk. Cait snuggled up and Dean rested one hand on her bare thigh, the other wrapped around her and manning the mouse.

"Jigsaw Ranch? You know I'm thinking you picked it just for the name," Cait chuckled. But she liked it. It was beautiful. A log cabin mansion with a modern twist. It was a place she could see them raising their son in. She could picture thanksgivings, Christmases sat in the living room looking out into the snow covered trees. Yes. She could live there.

"So what do you think?" Dean asks.

"I think I'm going to have to call a realtor about selling this place," she grinned. Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled up outside The Roadhouse around nine at night. It looked like a busy night, muscle cars and pick up trucks as far as the eye could see. He slipped into his leather jacket and locked his baby. He had quite the walk to the door. Dean always parked as far away from other cars as possible, reduced the chances of some jackass scratching up his baby.<p>

"Hey Ellen," he greeted, drawing the woman into his arms. Ellen squeezed him, making sure her boy was just fine before holding him at arm's length.

"Hey kid, c'mon I'll get you a drink."

"Busy night," Dean commented, looking around the packed bar.

"There's a band tonight, draws in a bit of a crowd."

"Hey Dean," Jo greeted with an award winning smile.

"Oh hey Jo. God it's been what? Two years?"

"Something like that. You always seem to stop by when I'm not around," Jo said with a fake scowl. She still had a raging crush on the eldest Winchester. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"Dean! Where's that hot piece of ass at?" Ash boomed. Jo furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Watch your tongue," Ellen scolded. Cait was as good as family in Ellen's books and she wouldn't have her girl talked about like that.

"She's at home with Bobby. Sammy's visiting with his girlfriend Jess."

"S'always a crying shame when Cait don't tag along," Ash sighed.

"Cait?" Jo asked. She remembered her from back when she was a kid. People used to always confuse her and Jo as sisters whenever she came to stay. Her parents often asked if it would be alright if Ellen took her while they were on a job. Ellen was like Bobby's female counterpart.

"Cait hunts with Deano and I'm guessing she does more than just hunt with you, am I right amigo?" Ash waggled his eyebrows at the older man. Dean quirked his brows and smirked, a guy way of confirming Ash's assumption. Jo frowned.

"Enough of that. She'd break your nose if she heard you talking like that. But why's Bobby over with you guys? Thought he'd be home manning the phones. Everyone's run off their feet lately, been wondering why they can't get a hold of him."

"Gimme a sec and I'll call her." There was literally only one ring and he heard her voice.

"Everything alright?" Cait asked, worry evident in her tone.

"Hey baby. Everything's good, just here at The Roadhouse and I was wondering if you wanted to keep things under wraps or can I have a celebration drink with the guys?"

"Seriously? You're calling to ask if it's alright to tell everyone we're having a baby?" Her breathy laughter had Dean smiling. None of them noticed Jo's very real scowl.

"Just making sure you're okay with it."

"Course you can tell them. Tell everyone I said hi and I'll be up to visit soon enough."

"Will do. Try get an early night, should be home by Tuesday at the latest."

"You stay safe and make it home in one piece or so help me God I will hunt you down and beat you black and blue, y'hear?"

"Love you too baby."

"Mmm, love you," she grumbled but Dean could hear her smile. She hung up and Dean slipped his phone into his pocket. Ellen stood, waiting for him to elaborate.

"So...you gonna spill the beans or am I gonna have to get you smashed before you start talking."

"Me and Cait are having a baby," Dean beamed. Ellen's words got stuck in her throat, tears welling in her eyes before she crushed Dean in her arms.

"Holy fucking shit," he heard someone mutter. Another hunter sitting a few seats away.

Ellen rang the old bell behind the bar, a sure fire way to get everyone to shut their traps. The bar went silent, everyone waiting for the latest announcement.

"Y'all listen and listen good. You all know this pain in the ass Dean Winchester and that poor girl Cait Stone who's been putting up with his sorry ass for going on two years now," Ellen started. Dean threw his head back and laughed, the majority of the bar joining in. "Well I'd like to congratulate them because they've got a baby due in...when's my grandbaby due?"

"March," Dean informed her.

"Due in March. So raise your glasses and the next one is on me."

Ash followed Jo out to the back of the bar, finding her sat on the ground with her knees drawn to her chest in the quieter back parking lot.

"S'up with you?"

"Piss off Ash," Jo mumbled.

"Jo...are you pissed because he's having a kid with Cait?" Ash asked, eyes widening.

"What? No," Jo defended.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you never stood a chance there. Those two have been sniffing around each other for close to ten years now. Sure they've had their fair share of one night stands but s'been just the two of em for two years now. Soon as she started hunting with him full time that was it."

"I just...I don't know. Guess I thought maybe...but it's Cait right? Best of the best, always the one catching everyone's eye and it's stupid to be jealous of her. I know that but Jesus she's always come out on top hasn't she?" Jo spat. Ash wondered just how many Jo was after having. Probably took one too many swigs of whiskey. Anything other than beer and Jo was out of it.

"You think she comes out on top? The girl's been fighting for some sort of happiness since she was in braces," Ash said.

"You don't get it, Ash. She's always, always been the one that everyone liked. I know that sounds so stupid and petty but s'always her. I mean even in there mom announced it as her grandbaby. I'm her daughter, not Cait."

"Oh come on Jo, get some sort of a grip for crying out loud. Ellen and Bobby practically raised her, you've always thought of her as family and what? Now that she's having a kid with the guy you've been crushing on for God knows how long, she's stealing the spot light?" Jo just frowned. "C'mon you've had too much to drink, you always turn into a drama queen when you're drunk." Ash hoisted her up onto her feet and hauled her inside.

* * *

><p>Dean arrived home about two in the morning on the Monday. He'd put baby in her garage and gave her roof a pat before heading inside. He hadn't called Cait, wanting to surprise her by coming home early.<p>

Bobby was in the kitchen with a bottle of bourbon on the counter and a crystal tumbler in his hand.

"Hey Bobby," Dean greeted.

"Ellen called, said she wouldn't be able to come up for about a week but she'll be here."

"Gonna stick around for that?" Dean asked, shooting the man a knowing smirk.

"Shut your pie hole and get up and let that girl know you're home." Dean gave him a salute and headed upstairs.

He opened the door to see her sitting on the bed with the laptop in front of her and her black, thick rimmed glasses perched on her little button nose.

"Miss me?" Dean asked when she looked up. She closed the lid and set it down on her locker before hopping down off their bed. Dean watched as she walked towards him, not saying a word. She grabbed the lapels off his jacket and pulled him down. Dean threw his duffle bag off to the side, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and kissing her. She kissed him like a wife who's husband just got back from a war zone. He'd been gone a week on various pick ups and drop offs but Jesus that week had felt like a year. It's always weird waking up to an empty bed when you've grown used to waking up to a solid chest and warm hands.

Dean moved one of his hands to her butt and lifted her easily with the one arm. She locked her legs around his waist and Dean smiled into the kiss. Cait drew his bottom lip between her teeth, a light nip because she knows Dean loves it when she bites his lip. Dean set her down on the soft sheets. He could smell the fabric softener that she always used more than the recommended amount of.

"So you did miss me?"

"Mmm. Don't like you out there without anyone to have your back," Cait confessed, brushing her thumb over his stubble covered jaw.

"Woah slow down there baby. Might start thinking you care," Dean joked. She smiled and slotted her mouth over his, letting her tongue slide in to meet his. Dean would never ever admit that he loved deep, slow kisses but Cait knew. Cait knew that Dean almost always shivered whenever her tongue brushed off the roof of his mouth, that night was no exception.

"I'm so tired but I don't want to be tired," she breathed when they pulled away for air. Dean let out a laugh that was more air than anything else and pecked her nose. Dean stripped off so he was left in his boxers, clothes left in a little pile by his locker. He scooped her up and pulled back the sheets before getting in beneath them.

"G'night sweetheart," Dean said, kissing her hair.

"Love you," she mumbled, voice already thick with sleep.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****The lyrics are from the song Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes, so disclaimer and all that. One of my all time favourites. **

**Jigsaw Ranch is an actual place in Aspen but I've decided to pick it up with my imaginary forklift and plop it down in some forest just outside Sioux Falls.**

**So talk about a quick update huh? So yeah I got some of the gang from The Roadhouse in there. I checked out Jo's age so I suppose it would be best to have her a little older in my story. I think twenty three would be alright? Huge Bobby and Ellen shipper. I was so pissed when nothing came of it in the actual series except for in My Heart Will Go On but such is life. Please leave a review, I love to hear how you lot are finding the story and suggestions are always welcome. Hope everyone is happy with how the story is progressing. Thank you all for your continued support and lovely reviews, especially legsinger, they really mean a lot to me. I think I'll get started on the next chapter right now so follow, favourite and all that jazz. **

**Stay excellent.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, will you just listen for a minute?" Dean pleaded. Cait bit her lip, unsure as to whether Dean wanted her to say something or not.

"What Dean? You wanna push me around like dad? You gonna try and tell me what to do?" Sam spat at him. Sure, Cait could understand why Sam had issues with his father, who wouldn't? But Dean had always put Sam first. Dean never put anything in front of Sam and Sam just never seemed to realise that.

"It's not like that. I'm trying to keep you safe. You wanted out, I said nothing. I let you walk right out that door and leave for Stanford because that's what you wanted and I said nothing. So when I'm telling you that going back to Stanford right now isn't the best thing for you to do, you should listen."

"You said nothing? Huh? Damn right you never said anything, you just let dad have his way over and over again. Dad's little soldier. Well excuse me for having a mind of my own rather than being-"

"That's enough," Cait roared. "I'm not gonna stand here and let you finish that sentence. Outside. You and I are taking a walk." Cait was fuming, nostrils flaring, eyes wide. If anyone else said anything like that to Dean she'd have knocked them out before they uttered another syllable. Sam's lucky she feels some sisterly love towards him.

"I'll bring him back in one piece, don't worry," Cait assured Dean, grabbing her jacket and shoving Sam out the back door. "You gonna tell me what all that was about?"

"Does it not bother you that he always does what dad asks?"

"He doesn't. Sam, things have changed since you left. You were always Dean's responsibility, from the night he carried you out of that burning building you were as good as his kid. He's practically raised you and all you do is throw it back in his face." She gave herself a mental pat on the back for getting her temper in check that quick. "He's not trying to dictate what you do. He's trying to keep you safe. You think he needs that responsibility? You think he enjoys worrying about you? It's all he's ever done. Did you know that whenever we're near Stanford, we stop by? He checks out the campus, sees that you're alright and we leave. Did you know that we didn't stop driving as soon as we found out you were in trouble? The guy was practically comatose when I told him to shove over and let me take the wheel."

"I never asked him to. I don't want him to think I'm his responsibility, 'cause I'm not. I just want to live a normal life, become a lawyer, marry Jess. A _normal_ life."

"And what? You think he doesn't? You think Dean wouldn't prefer to just go to sleep at night without double checking he's got a loaded gun under his pillow and at least one sip of whiskey? Think he doesn't want to live the apple pie life too? Sam, he's trying so hard to be what everyone needs. The man's got so many people he feels he needs to protect and it really wouldn't kill you to make it bit easier for him."

Sam was silent for a few minutes except for his heavy breathing. He sounded like a bull and if it was cold Cait was certain she'd see little mushroom clouds coming out of his nose.

The Winchester family dynamics were something else. Cait had heard quite a few tales of how the Winchesters came to be in the business. Even his mother was a hunter back in the day but she didn't tell Dean that. John went into the business on his quest to avenge his wife who was burned on the ceiling of Sam's nursery. Dean was the oldest son. Sam, the youngest. Dean didn't have soccer trophies or certificates for good attendance kept in a memory box like most kids. Dean had his first sawn off shot gun and the first bullseye he ever hit. Sam on the other hand had the most regular childhood Dean could give him. Dean had stolen many a Christmas present over the years so Sam could have some sort of a Christmas. The Christmas present thing had always gotten to Cait. She'd almost cried the first time Sam told her that story. Dean never mentioned it.

"Please, Sam. Just stay until we can figure something out."

* * *

><p>Cait had returned to a practically empty house. Sam had returned about an hour before her. She needed to clear her head.<p>

She flipped the light switch in the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Dean staring at an empty glass with an almost empty bottle of whiskey sat near it.

"How much did you drink?" Cait asked tentatively. Dean shrugged, not looking up. His eyes looked glassy, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if he was upset. "C'mon, we can watch some Lord of the Rings or something," she suggested.

"What did I do wrong huh? I mean besides the whole existing thing," Dean laughed bitterly and took a swig right from the bottle. Cait grabbed the bottle out of his hands, the pop of his lips leaving it resonating in the quiet room.

"You ever talk like that again and I will slap you silly. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So dad can barely look at me and Sam hates me because I did nothing wrong?" Dean retorted with a scoff. Definitely too much to drink. She was certain that if she checked the bin there'd be another empty bottle of liquor in there.

"Sam doesn't hate you. Sam loves you. Dean, I don't even know where to start with your father but what I will say is stop seeking his approval for everything. You're so much more than John's opinion, you hear me? Now sober up," she finished, setting a cup of coffee down in front of him. Dean looked up, his green eyes meeting her blue ones. There was something about her eyes that could make him both shrink away from her intense gaze and hold it for as long as he could. He loved her eyes, the oceans and skies all mixed together in a bowl and poured into her eyes. Yep, that's how he'd describe those eyes.

"Too good to me," he muttered and she cupped his face in her hands when he went to look back down.

"Loving you isn't being too good to you, it's loving you. And I love you more than pie and cookie dough," she said as serious as if she was in a court room. Dean laughed and a smile was slowly forming on her face. She had that little half smile, one side up higher than the other in the most adorable way possible. "I'm serious, given the choice between you and cookie dough, you'd win hands down, every time."

"S'nice to know you'd pick me over your favourite food."

"You should, not many can say that Cait Stone would choose them over cookie dough," she chuckled and shot him a little wink. "I know it took us a while to get to where we are and that even now I don't tell you nearly enough that I do. I love you, our baby loves you and he's going to think you're the greatest man in the whole world just like I do. Now do you want to drink that or just go straight to bed?"

"Bed sounds good."

"C'mon then. We can talk more in the morning if you want."

* * *

><p>"Oh would you look at you. You look like you've been possessed or something," Cait said, standing in the door frame with a tray full of breakfast. Dean groaned and pulled the sheets up over his face. "No. Sheets down. I didn't carry this up the stairs for you to let it go cold." She sat down on her side of the bed and waited for Dean to sit up. It seemed like quite the task considering how he could barely see straight.<p>

"How much did I drink last night?"

"Enough for me to suggest you sober up."

"Shit. Cait, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with tha-"

"Shhh. It's fine. I'd probably be drinking if I could. Now make it up to me by eating a big greasy breakfast and don't apologize again. I don't want to hear it."

Dean smiled and kissed her cheek. She passed the tray over to him, making sure it wasn't going to topple over before letting go.

"Is Sam downstairs?" Dean asked quietly.

"Course he is. He's downstairs with Bobby waiting for Ellen to arrive. She said she'll be here in about an hour."

"Oh fuck. I completely forgot about Ellen coming over."

"You just eat your breakfast which could probably be classed as lunch at this stage. I've got everything under control. S'alright to have a lazy day, sweetheart." She sat back against the headboard and hit the play button on the remote for her ipod docking station, the sound of Zeppelin filling the room. She kept it low enough so Dean didn't wince at the sound but high enough for him to actually enjoy his favourite songs.

"You want some?" Dean asked, holding up his fork that had been impaled in a strip of bacon.

"Nah, I had my heart attack on a plate at a normal time," she grinned and kissed his nose before settling under the sheets with a book Dean hadn't seen before.

"What's that one?"

"New edition of The Hobbit. Same book just a new cover," she explained impishly. Dean smiled and shook his head before tucking into his breakfast/lunch.

Dean finished his breakfast, leaving the tray down on the floor before slipping under the sheets. He wasn't feeling the whole confrontation thing with Sam so he decided to just stay up with her for a while. Cait absent-mindedly carded her fingers through his hair. Dean hummed and let his head rest in her lap, fingers brushing against the skin on her butt. He rarely let himself just be caressed in a non-sexual way but occasionally he'd just be too tired to hold up his whole Alpha front and he'd let her just rake her fingers through his hair for what felt like hours. It was one of the most relaxing things he'd had the pleasure of experiencing.

"How you feeling?"

"M'fine, you?"

"Me? Dean, I didn't down two bottles of whiskey last night, I'm peachy."

"Morning sickness?"

"Not that bad this morning. I uh got a call from the realtor about the house. Someone's put in an offer. Seventy million so we don't even have to tap into savings for the new place."

"Awesome. Maybe we should start making the house look less Satanic so we don't freak out the next people who live here."

"Yeah, I don't think they'd take too kindly to a glow in the dark devil's trap," Cait guffawed. Just the thought of them going down to the panic room had her almost coughing up her lungs. Dean sat up and drew her onto his lap. He lifted her sundress up so he could see the gentle swell of her belly. Cait's stomach was always flat as a pancake until you got to the boobs but now Dean could see the tiniest little swell, unnoticeable to most but he knew her body like he knew how to load a shotgun. Cait watched the smile on his face, a smile of love, awe, wonderment and something she wasn't sure of but it was good.

"Certain s'gonna be a boy?"

"As certain as I am that you're gonna ask me to have sex to Zeppelin at some stage this week." Dean waggled his brows and kissed her lips before returning his attention to their growing baby. He ghosted his hand over the bump and Cait rested her hand over his, holding it in place.

"What are we gonna call him?"

"Bilbo."

"Sure, inflict that on our son," Dean laughed.

"I don't know. I think we should wait, pick a name that suits him, yano?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"We good?" Cait asked when they got downstairs. Sam nodded. Sam didn't say sorry, he didn't need to. The look he gave Dean said more than an apology ever could so no one spoke of it.<p>

"Is there a room ready for Ellen?" Jess asked. "I could give you a hand, if you need it," she offered with a gentle smile.

"S'no point in getting a room together for Ellen. She'll share with Bobby," Dean spoke, finding that tub of cookie dough he'd bought Cait the day before. He plopped it down in front of the teary eyed woman who grabbed his face and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Thank you," she whimpered. Dean drew back, slightly confused as to why she looked like she was about to cry.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

"Hormones. Doctor said I'll get a little teary and stuff but thank you for the cookie dough. I love it,not as much as I love you but I love it."

"Awh look at you two. How's my baby girl?" Cait turned and there was Ellen. Her surrogate mother. Even when her mother was alive she was distant, not as distant as her father but certainly not affectionate in any way, shape or form. Ellen had been the one to cuddle her when she was having a bad day. Ellen was the one to make her chicken noodle soup and

"Ellen," Cait choked and let herself be enveloped in the taller woman's arms. Ellen smelled like that perfume she'd been wearing for as long as Cait could remember. It smelled something like wildflowers in the summer.

"How you feeling?" Ellen asked, smoothing her blonde hair back.

"I'm great, bit sappy today but I'm alright."

"That boy's taking good care of you by the looks of it. Nothing better than a tub of good ol' salmonella to cheer a girl up."

"Love me some salmonella," Cait grinned and Dean chuckled. Ellen kissed her forehead and moved to her side, still keeping an arm around the girl.

"This must be the famous Sammy and...Jessica? I'm Ellen," Ellen beamed with a huge smile that even if she tried to stop, she couldn't.

"Hi Ellen," Jess returned with a toothy smile. Ellen was starting to think the Winchesters had a thing for blondes.

"Woman how much crap did you bring with you?" Bobby grumbled when he entered the kitchen. Ellen raised a brow, daring him to keep going. No one said anything but everyone knew that if Bobby didn't quieten down lively he wasn't gonna get any. "She devil," he muttered and Ellen smirked.

* * *

><p>Cait was sat in her office, going over a case file a hunter had sent her. It wasn't often she was asked for help the way people asked Bobby. Bobby Singer was the go to guy but Bobby must've turned off his phones because Cait had found three voicemails and four emails when she sat at her desk.<p>

She missed some good old research. Usually she and Dean just went on instincts, it rarely let them down but when you're not there yourself, research is the way to go.

_"Well some things never change, head still buried in a book." Cait looked up from the stack of dusty books to see Dean standing there. He was sporting quite the gash on his collarbone and when he walked she noticed there was a stiffness about him._

_"What happened to you?" Cait tried with an uneasy laugh. It's hard to stay so cold all the time and occasionally, her concerned side was on show. Not often. Reputation and all that._

_"You should see the other guy," Dean quipped, sitting down across from her. She frowned and pushed the stack of books out of the way. They were blocking her view._

_"Dean, what happened?" She asked again, an unusual seriousness to her voice._

_"I got distracted on a hunt, s'nothing serious," Dean dismissed. He covered her small hand with his almost tenderly. She rose from her seat, just a few inches and gave him a chaste kiss before returning. Dean smiled and picked up the book at the top of the pile. "You're here on the black dog hunt?"_

_"Mmm, three dead, one hospitalized," she mumbled, jotting down a few notes in her notebook. Still the same one as the first day he met her, one year previous. He watched as her brows drew together even more, tip of her tongue just poking out of the corner of her mouth._

_"Don't tell me Cait Stone doesn't know how to kill a black dog."_

_"I know over thirty six ways to kill **you** with a paperclip," she countered. "Of course I know how to kill a black dog, I'm not here to find out how to kill it. I'm updating my notes, last time was too rushed for me to get anything down about them."_

_"Thirty six huh?"_

_"Thirty six," she confirmed. "What're you doing in a library anyways? It's always Sam who does the research. You turn your nose up at a book."_

_"Well you see I saw this drop dead gorgeous blonde when I was walking by and I thought I'd try my luck," Dean said with a wink. She smiled and looked down, a soft blush growing on her cheeks._

_"And try it you do," she threw back easily, despite her obvious embarrassment at the compliment. It never ceased to amaze him how she just couldn't take one. "You doing anything later?"_

_"I could be doing you."_

_"You're a pig," she laughed. Dean stood and rounded the table so he was standing behind her. Arms wrapped around her and lips met her neck. Not kissing it, just brushing against it._

_"See it's been three months since we crossed paths and dad's out of town for the whole week. I can guess your dad's on a booze fest for the week. So I am going to enjoy every minute I've got with my girl. How's that sound?"_

_"Sounds like you've got a deal Winchester." She tilted her head backwards and caught Dean's lips in a warm kiss. "Now seeing as we never do normal dates and generally just have hot sex after killing something together,I think we should go see a movie."_

_"A movie? And what kind of movie would be to your liking?" Dean asked playfully._

_"Any movie you want. The cheesier the better."_

Dean threw himself down on the brown leather chaise. Cait looked up, glasses falling down her nose.

"Draw me like one of your French girls." Dean was smiling cheekily at her as she laughed. A good hearty laugh that he hadn't heard in the last few days. For a moment she paused and muttered something along the lines of what the hell. Cait opened the locked drawer and pulled out a black hardback sketchbook. She tossed it in Dean's direction and surprisingly he didn't catch it. It hit him square in the chest with a dull thud.

"You never let me see your sketchbook," Dean muttered, opening the book.

"Blame it on the pregnancy."

The first page was the impala, Dean sitting on the hood with a beer in hand. Could have been anywhere, they often just stopped for a while. Dean would have a cold one, she'd whip out the sketchbook and they wouldn't say anything. Unless they were having sex.

The next page was pie with a hand resting on a checkered tablecloth. You wouldn't know it was Dean's hand if it wasn't for the ring on his finger. His mother's wedding ring. Pictures of Bobby sat in his desk with a book in hand, Dean's silhouette in a motel room with Dr. Sexy on the tv. She had it filled with drawings of things that would probably seem insignificant to most, but they were things that meant the world to her. They were pictures of Ellen behind the bar, Jo hustling pool, Pamela doing a séance, Ash huddled over a computer. But most of them were Dean. Dean's furrowed brows as he tried to make sense of a book. Dean tuning his guitar and there was just one of Dean asleep in their bed, the sheets just barely covering his junk. His hair was mussed and he wore nothing but the amulet Sam had given him many years before. She'd woken up early for some reason and Dean just had a look that demanded to be drawn.

"You could sell these," Dean commented. He was still stuck on the picture of him in bed, the way she'd gotten every wrinkle in the sheets into the drawing, every freckle and hair.

"You've known me for almost ten years now and this is the first time I've ever let you near it."

"Got a lot of me in here."

"You're nice to draw," she said simply. Despite how much she drew Dean,she never really could capture him in a drawing. She'd tried, so many times and her sketchbook was proof of it. Try though she may, his voice couldn't be instilled in the pages. Nor could the feeling of safety his arms brought her. No. A drawing couldn't quite capture Dean Winchester but she could try. She would try.

* * *

><p>"Your first time was with..." Jess asked.<p>

"Dean."

"So is he the only guy you've ever been with? I mean to end up with the guy you lost your virginity to is something else.

"I've been with other people and so has he. I moved around a lot over the years and Dean and I crossed paths quite a few times," she explained. Cait was trying to be as honest with Jess as possible without telling her about the whole hunting thing. Girl talk was something she'd only been able to have with Jo or Pamela but it had been a while since she'd seen either.

"Ugh it's like some Nicholas Sparks novel or something," Jess said, holding the back of her hand to her forehead and sighing dramatically. "You two ever fight? I mean we've been here almost a month and I haven't even seen you throw him a dirty look."

"We've had a few. There was this one fight, Dean said I love you during sex and I ignored it. Heat of the moment was what I chalked it down to because he just couldn't say it when we weren't in the middle of something. So then one day he asked me why I never said it back. God I layed into him for the better part of an hour and not because I didn't love him too, I've loved him since I was sixteen but if he couldn't say it outside the bedroom then I didn't want to hear it. Went off on a uh roadtrip for two weeks before I came home." She'd went on a string of hunts and dislocated her shoulder. She never trusted anyone other than Dean to set her shoulder.

"You can say it back now though, s'all that matters, right?"

"Mmhmm. What about you? Which lucky guy got to be your first?"

"My first was my boyfriend in high school. His name was Jackson, he was a jock. Bit of an arrogant bastard now that I think of it but I was head cheerleader, s'kinda expected of you to date the quarterback and we did. It was fun but it didn't mean anything. With Sam I can see kids and marriage, with him it was is he gonna cheat on me with my best friend if I don't put out after the next big?"

"Never had that experience. I didn't date in high school."

"Really? Like ever?" Jess sounded rather shocked. How does one not date at all in high school?

"Never. I was a drifter, wouldn't be in town for more than a few weeks. Didn't see the point in getting attached to someone I couldn't stick around for." Truth being, after she met Dean, she had no interest. You bump into a guy like Dean more than once and that's it.

"But Dean was an exception," Jess said with a smirk.

"The one and only. For a while it was just whenever we'd end up in the same town we'd spend a weekend together. S'only in the last two years we've been full time. How'd you and Sam meet?"

"Through our good friend Brady. I'd seen him around before, I mean how do you not see him? The guy towers above everyone. We just hit it off from the get go. We've got a place together, saving for a car. It's only been a year and my mom thinks we're going too fast."

"Do you think you're going too fast?" Cait asked. "I mean if you're comfortable with the pace and so is Sam..."

"I am. I like that we can move in together and not feel smothered. I like waking up beside him, making him cookies, studying for tests together. It feels natural, yano?"

"Yeah, I know."

"You know man, I'm just waiting for the naked pillow fight," Dean said to Sam. The two blondes turned their heads to see the smirking brothers.

"You missed that by about an hour," Cait deadpanned. Jess neutralized her expression, not giving away anything. For a second they laughed but when neither said anything, they stopped.

"Really?" Dean asked. He'd been dying to see one of those for as long as he could remember.

"No, you pervert. We've been watching movies while you two were doing God knows what," Cait said.

"Well God knows that we were -wait for it- shopping."

"You hate shopping as much as I hate pepperoni pizza," Cait laughed. The thought of Dean voluntarily shopping for something other than food was beyond ridiculous. Dean didn't do shopping. Occasionally he made the exception if lingerie was involved.

"Bought that crib you've had your eye on. That sneaky sales assistant conned me into buying everything. We've got the whole damn collection being delivered tomorrow." Dean Winchester, one of the best hunters in the world, was bullied into buying nursery furniture. That's one for the books.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp another one bites the dust. Baby name suggestions are always welcome, I've got a few but I'd like to get my readers' opinions. So Sammy wants to go home and Cait isn't having any of that shit, especially when Sam starts throwing names around. I was reading back through the old chapters and I realise my timeline isn't consistent, I'll get to fixing it at some stage. There's a twist coming up and our favourite psychic is going to be making an appearance. Follow, favourite and review if you're feeling it.**

**Stay excellent.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh baby, I'm so happy for you both and now I'm turning into a blubbering mess," Ellen said, wiping her cheeks with the hand that wasn't holding Cait's second scan. He looked like one of the toy aliens she used to get that came in the little eggs and were surrounded in squishy jelly. But he was perfect. He was absolutely perfect and Cait couldn't stop rubbing her belly. Her bump was a bit bigger than last time. Their boy was growing.

"Here's your tea, sweetheart," Dean smiled, handing her a steaming cup and sitting down beside her on the sofa.

"Thank you, baby."

"What's this I hear about you two moving up my way?" Bobby asked, handing Ellen a beer.

"Baby on the way, no family for a couple hundred miles. Thought the little man could do with you guys nearby."

"Well aint you after turning into a big ol' pile o' mush. Kid what you putting in her food?"

"Shut your hole old man or I'll cut off your beer supply," Cait chuckled. Bobby threw her a snarky smile and took a swig.

"So where you guys moving?"

"You know Jigsaw Ranch?"

"Course you'd pick a place with the word jigsaw in it. Lotta land, lotsa trees. S'even a little bit of a stream through there," Bobby commented, nodding a little as he spoke. Yes, Bobby thought Jigsaw Ranch was good enough for his idjits.

"Ah but you were the deal breaker," Cait said with a cheeky grin.

"Damn straight I'm a deal breaker," he said sourly. "How much it cost you?"

"Fifty," Dean told him.

"Fifty million?" Ellen spluttered. "I swear to God you kids gotta start spilling your money making ways."

"You need anything you let us know, alright?" Dean told her. Cait had told Bobby the same thing and they'd be certain to let Sam and Jess know that if they were ever in any trouble, financial or otherwise that they were just a phone call away. "Anything at all."

Cait turned on the football game,snuggling up beside Dean who's arm was wrapped around her, hand resting on her bump.

* * *

><p>The first thing Cait and Dean packed up was the basement. Bobby was going to go on ahead of them with all the guns and knives, store everything at his place until they'd gotten a weapons room ready to house it all in. He'd brought down one of his vans from the yard. Might aswell bring up some of the library while he's at it.<p>

"Sweetheart, I gotta ask if we're buying new furniture or hauling this lot with us? I mean that's a lot of crap to be carting up to South Dakota," Dean sighed, looking around the rec room.

"Uhm maybe if we hire a truck and just bring what we want. We don't have to bring everything, I mean most of our stuff wouldn't really fit the whole log cabin persona."

"Mmm and theres the twenty left over from selling this place so we can knock ourselves out with the new place..." Dean reasoned with himself. "Yeah sounds like a plan. Here," he said, handing her two things of sticky notes, "yellow on keep, green on get rid. Knock yourself out."

"You don't want a say in what stays and goes?"

"S'me who's packing this crap into a truck, I'll just pick as I go, alright."

"Where's Sam and Jess?"

"Meeting Jess's mom for dinner. She's going to Europe for work, wont be back for a couple months."

"I don't think her and Jess are all that close. Ever since Jess went to college they just don't talk that much and then Jess moved in with Sam, her mom just kind of lost it. Her mom going to Europe for a while could be the final nail in the coffin."

"Would you look at that? Even Jess has issues with her parents," Dean said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"She's severely lacking in the daddy issue area which is surprising considering almost everyone we know has a problem with their dad."

"Maybe he's just a nice guy," Dean shrugged and wrapped his arms around Cait, preventing her from reaching up to the next shelf of books.

"Don't know, she hasn't mentioned him other than to say he's not around anymore. Could have left, could be dead, she doesn't seem to give a rat's ass either way. Do we know _anyone_ who had two good parents?"

"Jo?"

"Haven't seen Jo in so long," Cait sighed, leaning back against Dean. Jo had asked to go hunting with her and she said no. Ellen agreed, said there wasn't a hope in hell Jo was going to go hunting. They hadn't spoken much since.

"She doesn't know we hunt together does she?" Dean chuckled, trailing butterfly kisses up her throat.

"She stopped talking to me before we started hunting together so I don't know. Why?"

"Seemed pretty pissed when she found out about mini-Dean. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

"Why the hell would Jo be pissed we're having a kid?" Cait couldn't understand. She and Jess were practically family before that fight about hunting. She was protecting her, she was pretty sure she made that clear to Jo at the time. And Ellen had told her more than once what the score was.

"Damned if I know."

* * *

><p>Dean rolled over, taking her with him. Her breath came in long, satisfied, puffs of air. Nothing better than a good tussle in the sheets to calm oneself.<p>

"Y'alright?" Dean huffed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck me," she rasped.

"I just did. Three times," Dean chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. She hummed, burying her face in his neck. She could smell the mix of his aftershave and her perfume on his skin. "You know for a pregnant woman you've still got that stamina thing going on."

"I will punch you in the throat," she mumbled against his skin. She pressed a kiss to the base of his throat and pulled the sheet up with the hand that wasn't stuck in his hair.

"You know I'm surprised you've never clocked me," he chuckled.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I'm an ass and you've got a temper but you've never broken my nose, even though you threaten to every other day."

"Would you ever hit me?" Cait countered, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I'd never lay a finger on you," Dean said fiercely. He'd kill anyone or anything that ever touched her, including himself. Cait could take a punch better than any man but it didn't mean she'd ever get one from Dean.

"Exactly. And I'd never hit you. I don't believe in that 'a guy can't hit a woman but she can throw a slap and it's alright' thing. It's a two-way street."

One time the pair had went to a bar for a beer and some bacon cheeseburgers after a good hunt. Cait had gone to the bathroom to double-check the stitches on her ribs, make sure none of them had torn when some girl who was a little on the psychotic side started on Dean. Why did this crazy bitch tear him a new one? Because he had the audacity to go to a bar with a girl that wasn't her. A complete stranger, they'd never laid eyes on her before. Cait had gotten back in time to see her give Dean a right hook into the face. She waited for Dean to do something, push her away at least but he did nothing. He didn't put his hands on her but Cait sure as hell did. The girl took a swing at her and ended up with her face smushed into the floor after Cait slammed her into it like some kind of WWE wrestler.

"I got myself a man-eater not a man-beater huh?" Dean grinned.

"Oh I'll beat a man just not my man," she said and pecked his lips. Dean liked it when she called him her man.

"I'm your man then?" Dean smirked.

"You'd better be. I don't like sharing."

Before Dean could reply, Cait's phone rang. It wasn't even eight yet. Who the hell calls before eight? Cait groaned and reached over Dean, fumbling around her nightstand for her phone.

"Speak," she said. Dean laughed and pulled her down beside him so her head rested in it's rightful place, his chest.

"Well good morning to you too, grumpy. Dean musn't be doing his job right if you're waking up like that," Pamela said, her smirk practically audible. Cait smiled.

"Hey Pamela. I thought it was going to be someone about another job. I swear to God, you take maternity leave and suddenly everyone needs you to sort out their messes." The amount of phone calls she was getting, asking her to go on a job or for her and Dean to help with one, was ridiculous.

"Sounds like some fun times you're having. I said I'd call you and let you know that I got those things you were looking for and you know what I'm going to charge you?"

"A reading?" Cait sighed. One of the few things Pamela had never done was a psychic reading on Cait. Cait always said no, she was quite happy being oblivious to her inner thoughts and memories that had been locked up in a box, never to be opened again.

"So...do we have a deal?"

"Fine. I'll stop in when we're on our way to the new place and you can do your first and last reading."

* * *

><p>Dean was finishing up getting rid of all things hunting related in the house. All the salt was gone from the doorways, devils traps erased and panic room completely dismantled. The panic room was quite the task. Took him a full day to do that one.<p>

Ellen took charge of the library and was single handedly packing all the books Bobby couldn't fit into his van. Once again, quite the task. Their library shelves were two stories high and filled to the brim. Then there was the books in their office.

Sam had taken the job of packing electrics. TVs, computers, speakers, stereos, Cait's vintage record player, Dean's home magic fingers chair and God knows what else.

Jess was on the rec room, voluntarily. DVDs, CDs, board games, TV series' and whatnot. She'd taken particular care with the photo frames on the wall, wrapping each one in bubble wrap and stacking them neatly in a cardboard box.

Cait had been told the only thing she was allowed to pack up was their bedroom. What damage could she do to herself packing up some clothes and make-up and all that other bedroom crap? Their closet didn't take too long, Dean seemed to rotate between three outfits and there was just his suits and underwear after that. Of course the amount of bandshirts they had between them was unnatural but hey.

It felt weird packing up all their things but in a good way. It was the next big part of their lives, they were moving on from just messing around and hunting to pass the time. Things were different. They were different.

"Look at you," someone said from behind Cait. Cait turned around to see Jo standing there with a soft, almost sad smile.

"Jo! Hey, what're you doing here? I was gonna do a housewarming thing in the new place, invite everyone over but it's great to see you," Cait gushed.

"Mom called, said the place is huge and five people just wasn't cutting it with the moving so here I am."

"Five? There's six of us," Cait said, brows furrowed.

"You're pregnant, you idiot, you can't exactly go hauling boxes around now can you?" Jo chuckled and sat down on the bed. Cait was packing up shirts and ties at the other side of the room. "Those Dean's?"

"Mmhmm. The guy has more ties than he has underwear I swear to God," Cait said fondly.

"Never knew you two were...you two," Jo said cautiously.

"It's weird. We've known each other since I was sixteen but before it was just we'd take what we could get, a weekend here and there yano? Then two years ago when I got back from Canada, we started hunting together full time and it just kind of went from there."

"I've missed you, you know? It's been weird without you around, I'd kind of pushed you out of my mind after that fight but then Dean shows up and announces you're having his kid..."

"I've missed you too. I know that hunting is something you've kinda always wanted to do but Jo if anything ever happened to you, I'd never have forgiven myself, that's why I wouldn't take you hunting with me. It had nothing to do with me not wanting to be around you or whatever you might have assumed, I just couldn't be responsible for you."

"You can be responsible for Dean and not me?"

"It's not the same Jo and you know it. Look, I don't want to get into that. Things aren't the same anymore anyways, I'm not in the game the way I was before, neither is Dean. If hunting is something you're still adamant you want to do, I'll train you myself after I have the little man. How's that sound?" Cait reasoned. She knew Jo and she knew that eventually Jo would go on a hunt on her own and if Cait could maximise the chance of her getting out alive then she would.

"Really?" Jo beamed.

"Really. Just don't tell Ellen 'cause she'll shoot me," Cait winked and Jo laughed. And just like that, they were back to the way they were. They were sisters again.

* * *

><p>"Perky ass and fine rack, come on in," Pamela grinned. Cait laughed and stepped into Pamela's house, Dean right behind.<p>

"I'm both by the way," Cait threw back to Dean who grabbed her butt and gave it a squeeze, delighting in the little squeal it elicited.

"That you are, baby, that you are," he husked and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

Pamela shook her head and bent down in front of some cabinet. She pulled out three jars. One filled with dragon scales, the other oil of Abrameli and the last had three talismans in the bottom of it.

"The hell is all that crap for?"

"A spell. Now if you'll excuse me, being pregnant has reduced my bladder to that of a pea," Cait said, swiping Dean's hands away from her backside and heading off to the bathroom.

"How is she?" Pamela asked.

"She says she's fine but if she wasn't pregnant I'd bet my right arm she'd be hitting the bottle," Dean sighed. It wasn't anything she'd said that made him think that or anything she did. It was the not making pie on Sundays, the fact that she hadn't gotten a new book since Sam came to visit, the way her Challenger stalled the last time she drove it and she hadn't cleaned her guns in a few weeks.

"I'll see what I can do chisel chest," Pamela said with a smile.

Cait returned a few minutes later looking significantly more tired than she had when she left. Pamela raised a brow at Dean who shrugged and wrapped his arms around Cait, drawing her close.

"You alright?" Dean asked while he smoothed back her hair.

"Morning sickness aint sticking to morning anymore. Fuck me," she huffed. Dean kissed her forehead and moved from his right foot to his left, gently rocking them both.

"Pam, you mind if we take a rain check on that reading? I wanna get her to the new house and in bed."

"Uh-huh. Send me an address for this new place, I wanna see it."

"Will do. Thanks for the stuff, been looking for em' for a while," Cait said. Pamela smiled and went to give her a pat on the shoulder when she retracted like she'd just been burned. Dean's eyes widened, confused. The hell was up? Pamela placed her hand on the shoulder again, tentative and slowly.

"Cait...there's something in you," Pamela said so quietly one might think they imagined it.

"Yeah, this little shit's kid," Cait chuckled.

"No. Something else. It's...Jesus Christ that's some celestial shit you've got there."

"Celestial? As in angels with fluffy wings and crap?" Dean asked, brows knitted together. Cait looked like a deer who was just caught in the head lights. What the hell were they talking about?

"Lie down, Cait. We're doing that reading."

* * *

><p>Dean raked his fingers through his hair. It didn't make sense. None of it made any fricken sense.<p>

"The only reason I got a read on the grace was the baby, he's got some juice. She's got juice but it's...it's like it's on standby, it's been muted or something. She didn't know about it," Pamela told him.

"You're telling me, our baby is gonna have a little fucking halo?" Dean spluttered

"I don't know, I mean angels aren't something I've ever dealt with really other than the occasional bit of grace left from them but an actual angel, actual nephilim, it's a new ballgame."

"That's my girl and that's my baby and I can't do jack shit to help her and neither can you? So what do I do?"

"Wait till she wakes up, talk to her. Ask her what she knows after the reading. The reading brings up repressed memories, memories she didn't know she had. For now I guess, just bring her home. Maybe talk to Bobby Singer...he might be able to help," Pamela suggested.

* * *

><p><em>Gabriel went in search of the tiny blonde who took off into a sprint, leaving the archangel somewhat dazed. She was a handful by anyone's standards, she was bursting with life and most of them couldn't keep up but she was special. God had spent days crafting her in the garden, forbidding anyone to enter until he'd finished. None of them knew why God had decided to make a new angel, everyone thought Castiel was the last but then there was her.<em>

_He heard her little giggles before she appeared in front of him._

_"Where were you headed off to?" Gabriel asked, scooping her up into his arms._

_"I was looking for Castiel," she grinned. God's latest creation and the angel of Thursday got along famously. The two fledglings spent almost all of their time together._

_"Cassie's on a trip with Uriel, kiddo, he told you that yesterday."_

_"Hey Gabe, why is Michael angry all the time?"_

_"He's just a grumpy pants, that's all. C'mon, Dad wants to see you," Gabe said, pressing a kiss to her blonde hair. He started walking down the hall towards The Throne Room when Raphael appeared._

_"Cait, where have you been? Father has been looking for you," Raphael said in a tone Gabriel didn't care too much for. _

_She was a child, their baby sister yet Raphael still belittled her very existence. Even Lucifer adored her. __Lucifer loved perfection. Cait was nothing short of flawless. She was all sun-kissed skin, azure eyes, golden hair and iridescent wings. She was beautiful and Lucifer loved her._

_"Back off Raphael," Lucifer growled and took his baby sister from Gabriel's arms, holding her close. Raphael scowled before moving along. Raphael may have been an archangel but Cait was always going to be above him in Lucifer's eyes._

_"Any idea what He wants with her?"_

_"Not a clue. He hasn't asked for any of us in a while..." Lucifer said, carrying her towards the golden doors at the end of the hall._

_"Luci, can we go for that fly you talked about once Daddy's finished talking to me?"_

_"Sure sweetheart," Lucifer smiled, ruffling her hair._

_"She is to enter alone," Anna said, her body stiff._

_"I-I-I don't want to go in alone," Cait said, bottom lip quivering._

_"Go on, we'll be right out here if you need us," Gabriel assured her softly. She bit her lip and nodded as Lucifer set her down on the marble floor. One swish of her finger and the doors burst open. The young angel straightened her back, ruffled her wings and set them right before entering The Throne Room._

_"Hello Father," she greeted formally, in a voice too mature to belong to a fledgling. She didn't like speaking to her father in The Throne Room. She preferred sitting up on his lap at the dinner table and waffling in his ear rather than standing in front of him with her back ramrod straight and her chin up._

_"Leave us," he boomed and Michael nodded before disappearing, Metatron following suit. "Cait, I need you to take a look at something," He said, rising from the Throne and holding out his hand for her to take. She held onto it, looking up at her Father. She didn't come past his hip in height._

_He lead her over to a fire pit in the corner of the room. It was white, like almost everything. In it, a fire burned but it wasn't a fire... She tilted her head in confusion. This was far more beautiful than fire. There was greens, golds, hints of every other colour and bright lights all swirling together. _

_"What is it?"_

_"A soul, sweetheart. A very important soul..."_

* * *

><p>Cait woke up on their new bed. A gigantic thing, dark, solid wood. There's a plain white sheet covering the mattress and her favourite blanket over her. Her breathing was erratic as she tore the blanket away from her, swinging her legs around so she could plant her feet on the wooden floors.<p>

Dean was down in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand. He wanted an actual drink, God he needed a drink. But he was gonna stay sober. That was the least he could give her. And when she came barreling into the kitchen he was glad he hadn't touched a bottle.

"Baby-" Dean was cut off when she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him like a life-line.

"I love you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry," she breathed. Dean kissed her forehead and tilted her chin up.

"Why're you sorry? You aint got no reason to be sorry. We'll figure it out, always do, don't we?"

"Dean...our son is nephilim. That means angels sniffing about. I need my grace up and running again, I need to keep you safe."

"Cait...what do you mean angels sniffing about? They're angels, the good guys..."

"They're self entitled assholes. I need to find my brother Gabriel or...Castiel. Castiel would help, we go back a long time."

"Gabriel as in...archangel Gabriel?" Dean tried, brows raised. This was way above his pay-grade.

"He left home a while back, didn't want to be around the fighting anymore. We stayed in touch for a while until I was given the boot."

"Given the boot?"

"I didn't agree with...their plans. I wasn't necessarily given the boot but I had two choices. Leave or be reprogrammed. I can't be reprogrammed, they don't know that."

"Plans? Reprogramming? Cait, I don't understand..."

"I'm not an archangel or some run of the mill Seraph. Dean, I'm a big fish. I'm talking daddy's little princess here and daddy's little princess always got the best gifts. If I can get my grace going again, I can protect you, our son, Sam and Jess. I need to find Gabriel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And boom. Cat's out of the bag...or Cait's out of the bag. She's got wings, like Cotex. We're gonna get us some Trickster in the next few chapters and maybe some angel of Thursday, I haven't decided. So how is Cait going to get that grace of hers up and running again?**

**Leave a review and follow and all that. I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions so be sure to leave them in the review section!**

**Stay Excellent.**


End file.
